Starting over
by A single star
Summary: Post doomsday Rose tries to adjust to life without the Doctor, but will life ever be the same once she discovers what Torchwood's hiding.
1. Alone

**AN/ This is my first fan fiction I wrote it a couple of weeks ago hope you enjoy. I don't own Doctor who.**

** So in this story Rose doesn't find a way back to the Doctor it's sort of the other way round. Journey end happens but without Rose.**

"Am I ever going to see you again? Feeling tears prick her eyes she watched the Doctors reaction to her question. Taking a second to answer, the look on his face said it all.

"You can't". Running a hand down her face to try and wipe the stray tears away she forced herself to say the words she had been wanting to say for so long.

"I love you". A sad smile appeared on his face what he would give to reach out and touch her face make all that pain go away.

"Quite right to, and I suppose if it's my last chance to say it Rose Tyler…

Then to her horror he was gone leaving her broken and alone on the windy beach. Well not complete alone Jackie, Pete and Mickey were standing across the beach next to the jeep. Maybe she would of felt a bit better if she had heard the words she had been longing to hear for so long. There was so much more that need to be said but with the time been limited things never did.

Sitting up in bed she pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out of the window. The moon which was high in the sky shone through the window and cast a silvery light on the room. As Rose recalled the events of that day she refused to resolve into tears. It had been a week since she said goodbye to the Doctor and locked herself up in her room away from everybody. Only three days ago had she let Jackie in and completely broke down telling her everything she felt. Jackie had surprisingly just sat there not knowing what to say to make things better.

A noise from outside brought Rose out of her thoughts quickly she threw the covers off her bed and moved across the room towards the window. Peering out into the night a flash of something caught her eye, trying to follow it with her eyes she spotted a figure near the edge of the trees that lined the back garden. Taking in a deep breath she tried to reassure herself that it was probably just a fox lurking about looking for food.

Turning away she heard the familiar sound of the stone path beneath moving feet. Panicking she debated whether to go tell Mickey, but then though twice about it after all she had destroyed the emperor Dalek why should she be scared of a whoever was lurking about outside. Moving swiftly across the room Rose grabbed her coat from behind the door and slipped out onto the landing. She slowly crept along until she reached the top of the grand staircase where she slowly descended trying to avoid any creaky stairs. A noise from the kitchen door quickly alerted her and before she could stop herself Rose found herself running towards the kitchen.

A shadowy outline could now be seen standing behind the door. Refusing to panic Rose searched the room for something to use if things got nasty, spotting a rolling pin left on the counter she grabbed it and held it up while moving towards the door. Deep down she was hoping that whoever it was would get scared when they saw her approach, but no such thing happened the figure just kept trying to ram the door open. Nearing the door Rose reached for the keys that had been left in the lock and slowly turned then so the door clicked open. With one hand gripping the rolling pin tight and the other reaching for the door handle she counted to three in her head then pulled the door open. The figure who didn't seem to be fazed reached out there hand causing Rose take a sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly she found herself staring at the face of a man, someone behind her had turned on the light. Before Rose could react the man scooped up his bag which was on the floor next to his feet and darted off into the night. A voice from across the kitchen brought her out of her daze. "Rose are you okay? Placing the rolling pin back down on the counter next to her she was about to shut the door when something caught her eye on the path. She quickly bent down and scooped up the picture then turned towards a worried looking Pete. It was a picture of the Doctor and her stood laughing next to the TARDIS. Pete who was more then confused now shut the door then turned the key so the door was once again locked. "Whoever that was knew about the Doctor". Rose managed to say in her shocked state.

Sticking on the kettle Pete grabbed two cups and placed them down on the counter.

"Did you recognised that man at all? After a minute of thinking hard Rose shook her head then took a seat at the table. "All I can suggest is that tomorrow you come down to Torchwood and we file a report". On hearing the kettle click off he poured the hot water into the two mugs and added a tea bag each. With a quick stir and a drop of milk Pete set the steaming cup of tea down in front of Rose.

"Maybe he came to help". Out of all the reason she had though that was the only one that sounded stupid.

"Or maybe to kill you, you never know with these type of people". Rolling her eyes Rose picked up her cup and took a sip. "Have you though about coming to work for Torchwood? I mean you know a bit about aliens from your travelling, you could be a big help to us". It had crossed her mind for a few minutes but she hadn't really properly though about it until now.

"I don't know". Taking one last gulp of his tea Pete stood from the table, slipped his cup into the sink then said before going.

"I do realise what your going through but if you just hold on something good will come your way. It may not seem like it now but believe me it will happen". Rose opened her mouth to question him but closed it again quickly and adverted her eyes to the picture. Smiling from the memory Rose stood from the table and made her way back up stairs. Maybe working for Torchwood wouldn't be so bad after all the more she though about it the more it became a good idea.

The following day Rose woke up to her alarm sounding. Reaching a hand out she hit the snooze button then rolled out of bed. Feeling a little light headed she waited a minute before slowly making her way over to her wardrobe. A quick glance out of the window caused her to frown, rain was hammering against the window. After picking out some black dress pants and a white shirt she quickly changed.

Once Rose had applied some light make up and tied her hair back she made her way down stairs to the kitchen to find Mickey sat at the table eating a slide of toast. Smiling she swiped one of the pieces of toast off Mickey's plate then took a seat opposite him.

"Going anywhere nice? Smirking she took a bite of the toast then answered.

"I've decided to give Torchwood a try its that or back to the shop". Just then they were interrupted by Pete who walked in smiling happily.

"Dad I've give what you said a though and I want to come and work for Torchwood". Rubbing his hands together he gathered up his phone and keys and shoved them into his pocket. "I'm glad, now we better be going I've got a meeting at ten". Feeling light headed again Rose quickly sat back down and clutched at her stomach. Mickey who noticed her weird behaviour rushed over to her side. But like always Rose didn't want to cause a fuss she waved him off and stood from the chair. Before leaving the house she cast a reassuring smile towards Mickey to let him know she was fine then got into the back of Pete's jeep.

The short drive to Torchwood was a silent one, partly because no one knew what to say. Rose found herself staring out of the window at the tall building trying to hold back a dreading feeling that was creeping up. That cold dark day she had arrived here so upset and heartbroken. She quickly shook then thoughts away not wanting to be dragged down. Pete who had now pulled into his parking spot and was getting out turned towards Rose with worry written all over his face.

"Rose are you okay? Forcing a smile she nodded and slid out of the car. "Good, Mickey could you give Rose a tour and introduce her to the team just while I'm in this meeting then hopefully I can get you started". Mickey agreed eagerly a bit to eager for Rose's liking, but she happily followed him inside.

Taking the lift up to floor three they made there way to some small offices. A few people was sat at various parts of the room doing there own thing but everybody looked up when Mickey and Rose entered. "This floor is where all the paperwork's done not very exciting". looking around a short round woman approached them smiling happily.

"Hi are you Rose". before she could reply the woman pulled her in for a hug. "Ohh I've heard so much about you, its nice to finally meet you. I'm Melissa". Stepping aside Rose noticed the other people were too busy to come over. "Oh don't mind them there working on something top secret". Melissa added when she saw where Rose was looking. "Shouldn't they be working somewhere more private then? Mickey added Rose however was already zoning out she didn't hear the rest of the conversation she was to caught up in her own thoughts.

A tap on her shoulder quickly brought her out of her thoughts. Standing in front of her was none other then Jake.

"I heard you were starting today and all I have to say is it's a bout time". Laughing Rose gave him a quick hug before pulling away to still have him beaming at her.

"It's good to see you again". Jake who was now making his way across the room to a man sat on the far side took a seat and they began talking quietly. Rose was now curious as to what this top secret thing was so she decided to question Mickey. But he was to busy babbling on about the different room and the missions they were sent out to do.

"What's this top secret thing? Gaping for a minute Mickey quickly collected himself together and smile nervously.

"Err I'm not sure the best person to ask is Pete". Letting it go for the time being she followed him back towards the lifts where they made there way down to the basement.

After what felt like forever they had finally finished the tour and was now sitting having a cup of tea while waiting for Pete.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale". Ignoring the question she looked away the truth was she had been feeling off all morning. Relived when Pete walked in Rose stood from the seat she was sitting on and walked out of the room. Following her out they made there way up to Pete's office.

"What's this top secret thing everyone's working on? Letting out a laugh he reached for the door to his office and held it open for Rose.

"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you but I can't". Determine to find out what was the big secret she nodded in understanding and let him changed the subject.


	2. Realisation

A couple of weeks passed and Rose found herself settling into the job nicely. Everyone had made her feel so welcome some a bit more then others Mickey. But other then that things were going great so far. In the meeting a couple of weeks back with Pete, he had explained the job description and the risks. Of course Rose wasn't fazed by this because she was use to risk due to travelling with the Doctor. At the mention of travelling and the Doctor she felt sadness pass over her. What would he be doing now? no doubt in the middle of trouble or causing it.

A sudden scream caught Rose's attention grabbing her gun from the pouch fastened around her waist she quickly darted in the direction. After hurtling down two long alleys she came to stop in front of a wall which had traces of blood in the centre. Scanning the wall Rose found herself jumping back when the wall started to part to reveal nothing but blackness. Taking a quick look behind her Rose took a weary step forward into the smoke. Half way into the smoky blackness she heard a crack eco off the walls eerie. Maybe I should contact the team on my radio its always good to have back up in these situations god knows what were dealing with. Swiftly turning around Rose started back the way she came but to her horror before she could reach the entrance something hard hit her from behind causing her knees to give way. Trying to lift up her head Rose found it hard to do this simple movement it felt like something heavy had been dropped on her head. Giving up she heard laughter coming from someone near her but she gave up trying to find out when her head started to pound. If I could just reach my radio in my pocket then maybe I can send a signal to the others. The though quickly raced through her head but before she could proceed another heavy blow to her body caused her to black out completely.

The next thing Rose recalled was a very annoying but faint beeping noise coming from somewhere beside her. Forcing herself to open her eyes the first thing she set eyes on was someone standing next to the bed. Blinking twice to un blur her vision Rose saw a young woman stood there smiling down at her.

"W w what happened? Finding her voice groggy from sleep. Smiling the woman who's name tag read Ella quickly checked a machine beside her then answered.

"It seems you were hit with a heavy object causing you to have a few wounds". Rose who was now gaping at the woman suddenly started to remember the events of that day or if infact it was the same day.

A million emotions started to kick in what would Pete say when he discovered that she had been taken to hospital. Did he think she was incapable of going out with the team because of her decision.

"Oh and there's something else while i was doing a scan something was discovered". Trailing off Ella gave Rose a sympathy look, But she was in no mood for them right now. "Your pregnant". Gasping a million more though filled her head, how could this be possible? When did this happen? Just as these though came to her the door to the room opened and in walked Jackie and Mickey with worried looks on there faces.

"Oh thank god your awake sweetheart as soon as I heard I phoned up Mickey. He said you had been injured and taken to Torchwood. I was so worried". Quickly shaking her head to clear her thoughts Rose plastered a fake smile onto her face and was immediately pulled into a hug by Jackie. Looking towards the end of the bed Rose caught sight of Mickey staring at her as though trying to figure something out.

"I'm sorry". She felt herself say looking away from his watching gaze.

"What for? Feeling stupid Rose was full of a lot of different emotions today which she couldn't control. Mickey caught on quick and immediately corrected her. "It wasn't your fault no ones blaming you". IShe somehow didn't feel reassured by his words because she still had another problem that was bigger then the last.

"I'm just going to go and see Pete be back in a bit". Nodding once Rose watched as Jackie stood from the chair beside the bed and walked out of the room. The room suddenly fell into silence until Mickey broke it asking a question.

"So what was it that attacked you? She was a little taken back by his question.

"Emm I didn't see a thing, whatever it was crept up behind me". She was having a internally debate whether to tell Mickey after all they had been best friends, Rose knew she could trust him and eventually everyone would find out. Sighing she came to the conclusion that she was going to wait a bit longer then tell people after all she needed to get her head around it never mind everybody else. Looking up Rose saw Jackie shuffle into the room followed closely by Pete who looked relieved.

"Glad to see your okay Rose? You had us worried for a bit there". How she wished to be left alone for a couple of hours just to think things through but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Oh I've got some good news because your condition isn't critical you can come home with us tonight". Sighing she knew that Jackie was going to be even more fussy over her now for the next couple of days. Rose felt herself tune out of the conversation going on between Mickey and Jackie. For one she was trying to figure out when this mess had been made was it when they had went to the planet Glo where there was none stop partying, or maybe when they had landed back on Earth and found Jack waiting for them. He had insisted on going out for a drink to celebrate there return. How was she suppose to bring up a alien baby? Would it be normal? So many though were going through her head right now that it was beginning to hurt. Rose was then brought out of her thoughts by Mickey who wheeled a wheel chair up beside the bed. Was that necessary she thought? But not wanting to start a argument she reluctantly slid of the bed and into the chair.

"Is this really needed? Rose found herself asking, Jackie quickly answered her question worry lacing her voice once again.

"It's a precaution just encase you feel a little light headed when you walk". Falling into silence Rose felt herself relax as they made the short walk out of Torchwood and to Pete's car.

Once they arrived home Rose made up a excuse and went straight up to her room. She couldn't stay here for much longer eventually she would have to move on and start a new life with the baby. She felt herself sighing never in a million years would she of dreamed of saying that right now. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Shouting a quick come in her door opened to reveal Mickey. At least if she told Mickey she would have someone to talk to and hopefully understand. So she decided then and there to tell him.

"You okay? Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Rose nodded.

"Mum sent you didn't she, what did she think I was going to do? Mickey let out a nervous laugh then took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You just don't seem yourself lately". Taking in a deep breath Rose came out with the words.

"I'm pregnant". All he could manage to do was stare at her in disbelieve.

**A/N So what did you think of this chapter? it's a bit shorter then the other. The next one should be longer. Don't worry there's going to be a lot more drama and two surprise's but you'll have to read on to find out lol. **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed I love to know what you think. Oh and also thank you for the story alerts and favourites. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. The stranger

Recovering himself Mickey coughed then gently pulled Rose into a hug. She had to admit she felt slight relieved with his reaction. She knew she could always rely on him through tough times.

"I'm scared? Rose managed to get out as tears ran down her face. Just then they were interrupted by Jackie shouting up the stairs. That was what broke the moment for her she pulled away and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. "I'm not ready to tell anyone else yet". Nodding he slid off the bed and held his hand out for Rose to take it. Smiling she also slid off the bed and took his awaiting hand.

Making there way out of her room and down the stairs Jackie was stood at the bottom with her hands on her hips.

"What have you two been up to then? Trust mum to think the worse on a situation like this though Rose trying to fight a smile.

"Just talking". quirking a eyebrow towards Mickey who had answered, Rose was now fighting even harder to not laugh.

"You better not be up to your old tricks". Mickey gulped as a finger came towards him, Rose who was sniggering into her hand looked away.

"Mum I just needed someone to talk too and Mickey was there". Not quite believing her she nodded and walked off back towards the kitchen. Rose was shocked at how protective her mum had gotten had she guessed her secret. No that was impossible.

Making there way to the kitchen they took a seat while Jackie dished out the stew into bowls. The room fell into a comfortable silence while everybody ate. Rose who had finished collected up the other empty bowls and took them other to the sink to be washed.

The following week everything went back to normal nothing else was said about the accident which Rose was grateful for. Currently out with the team she was getting rather suspicious of Mickey always offering to go with her. The last thing Rose wanted was to be wrapped up in cotton wool and fussed over. It angered her that he had to be with her all times she wasn't some little kid who needed looking after.

Yes he may be her best friend but sometimes he went to far. Sighing she kept her eyes in front refusing to look at Mickey who was walking beside her. This whole thing had to be a scam because firstly they had no idea what they were looking for and second the woman who had reported the sighting looked a bit dodgy. The only reason Pete had followed it up was because recently a lot of strange thing had been happening on the streets at night. People were going missing the only clues left were a pile of blood stained clothes. Of course they had taken the clothes back to base to be analysed but nothing had came of it.

Rose smiled to herself they had come to a stop at the end of the road there only option was to go left or right. This was the perfect way to drop Mickey she though feeling a lot happier then the start of the day.

"Which way now? Mickey asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't you go left and I'll go right if we find anything we contact each other or the rest of the team". Unsure for a second he took a minute to think it over.

"Okay". Rose watched as he brought out his radio and attached it to his coat before setting off down the grassy path. Finally glad of some alone time again she started walking towards the opposite path. After a short way down there was another opening but this time it only had one option left. Rose was beginning to think this was a wild goose chase and nothing would come of it but she was proved wrong when a growl sounded from behind her.

Rose hesitated before slowly turning around to find nothing there, was she hearing things now. Just as she turned back around to walk away she felt a presents behind her making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Freezing she was about to reach for her radio when out of no where a man came running towards her pointing what looked like a gun.

"Don't move". The man who stopped in front of her gently took her arm and guided her to the side out of the way of whatever was behind her. Rose who was staring at him open mouthed risked a look to the side to see a tall slimy looking creature who seem to give off a silver glow.

She watched as it bared its huge yellow fangs at them, its red eyes darting back and forth as though trying to decided who to attack first. With shaky hands Rose reached for her stun gun which was strapped in her coat pocket. "Don't move". Shouted the strange man once again as he came aware of Rose's movement. "Any movement and it will attack". Keeping her hands in the air she watched in horror as the creature lepped forward onto the man. She had to do something now or it would be too late so she took out her gun and fired a single bullet to the beasts back causing it to yell out in pain and drop to the floor moments later.

Rose knew if this had happened while with the Doctor he would have been disgusted at her actions. He always believed that whatever the creature was it always deserved a chance. She suddenly felt sad at the though of being with the Doctor once again what she would give to transport back to the other world. But before she could get lost in her thoughts the man coughed to remind her of his presents. She looked the man up and down then smiled while placing her stun gun back in her pocket.

"Do you have any ideas as to what that creature is? Rose asked him business like. He stared at her for a second then answered.

"Yes it's called a Ranxonion I've been following it's progress for days now". All Rose could do was stare at him who was he, quickly getting herself back together she asked the dreaded question.

"Who are you? Taken back by the sudden question he flashed her a smile then dipped his hand into his pocket. Slowly he opened her hand and placed a card in her palm then to her amazement he disappeared in a flash. Not quite sure of what she just saw Rose wearily looked down at her hand. Upon reading the name she gasped where had she heard it or seen it. But before she had time to think things through the phone in her pocket started ringing.

Bringing it out she checked the caller ID, she wasn't surprised to find it was Mickey. Ignoring the call she pocketed her phone and crouched down beside the figure lied still on the floor. Ratching in her pocket Rose brought out a scanning device and held it over the body. Flashing a quick look at the screen she gasped everything he had said was right.

"What are the results? Jumping Rose looked up to see the strange man who had disappeared only moment ago. "I'm guessing I was right from the expression on your face. I hate to do this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take the body". She watched as he threw a sheet over the still body and then turned to his wrist where he punched in some number with his fingers. As quickly as he had the body vanished leaving the sheet flat on the floor. Rose had once again the strong feeling to ask who he was again. "Well I'll be going now ceeya around". Not responding he nodded then disappeared once again.

She was beyond baffled not only had he took the evidence she needed to prove something was going on a killing spree but also he had acted like he did this sort of thing everyday. She didn't know what it was but something about him reminded her of the Doctor. At this point she had no idea what she was going to tell the team. That might not have been the creature terrorizing the streets at night.

For all she knew that could of just been a escaped monster who had only just came to earth and that man was some sort of rescuer. Rose felt herself laughing at how daft that sounded who ever he was knew perfectly well what he was doing and who she was by the looks of it. Maybe if she saw him again they could talk more who knows. Pulling herself up she made her way back the way she came to find Mickey once again waiting at the corner.

"Did you find anything? Deciding to lie she shook her head and walked on passed him.

Rose found more weeks passing between the day she met the strange man. She found herself wishing that he had stayed and explained who he was. A part of her was mainly hoping that he was connected to the Doctor. Rose had kept very quite about the events of that day making sure not to mention it to anyone. Her cover story was yes she had spotted something but before she could reacted it had disappeared out of sight. Sighing she placed the file she was reading back down onto her desk. There wasn't much activity lately just mainly paperwork which she found boring.

On the up last week she had had her first scan which was preformed by one of the Doctors from Torchwood. The scan had shown that she was three months along which she though was impossible because they had only been here just over two months and that night in which she though it had happened had been a week before the battle at Canary Wharf. It could only mean the baby was growing fast and would be born sooner then expected. She was then brought out of thoughts by a allmighty bang followed by screams.

Jumping up she saw people running towards the windows to see what was going on. Following the lead Rose pulled herself up out of her chair and made her way across the room to the nearest window. She gasped at the sight, fires had started all across the city, buildings were fall down of there own according. What could have causing so much destruction? A hand gently came down on her shoulder jumping she looked around to see Pete stood next to her watching the chaos outside.

"Go home and stay with Jackie until I come". Rose couldn't believe she was hearing this he wanted her to leave when they needed her help.

"No I have to stay". He shook his head then smiled faintly.

"No matter what you say you can not fight in your condition think about the baby". No matter what Pete said she wasn't going to back down she had to help that was her job.

"I'm staying". And before he could argue Rose ran from the room and down the stairs to the underground vault where all the weapons were kept. She found the room already open so without hesitation she ran inside and found Melissa and Jake arming themselves.

"What do you thinks caused this? Jake asked as he slid his gun into place. Shrugging Rose grabbed the nearest gun to her and shoved it into her pocket along with a few other weapons. Would this turn into a battle. Just as Rose was zipping up a bag she felt something sharp go into her arm, swinging around in alarm she saw Melissa smiling warmly. Before she could question her actions she spoke gently.

"I'm sorry I was given orders it was the only way". Rose by now had dropped to her knees and was trying to keep her eyes open and her vision focused. Eventually sleep over took her and it wasn't long before her eyes shut and her body became limp.

Feeling a numb pain in her head Rose opened her eyes to see Jackie sat beside her.

"What had happened? Why was she here when the city was being destroyed she had to help. Quickly pulling herself up she tried to pull the covers back from the bed but Jackie held them down.

"Sweetheart you have to stay here there's nothing you can do". Rose felt helpless she had to find away to get back to Torchwood.

"Mum I have to help they need me". Smiling Jackie gently took Rose's hand and said carmly.

"Pete explained everything to me I know that your pregnant. You can't go helping them when you've got someone else to think about. Pete said they have it under control all you need to worry about now is that little baby". Rose had to admit she was shocked at how her mum had taken the news. She always though Jackie would throw a fit and threaten the Doctor next time she sees him which wouldn't be likely. Jackie made sure she didn't argue by gently pushing her back down onto the bed and standing up to leave the room.

"Now you get some rest". She watched as Jackie left the room making sure to lock the door behind her just in case. Rose who had decided not to listen to her mum jumped up out of bed once again and ran over to the patio doors. To her utter surprise they opened, quickly scanning the room Rose caught sight of her clothes. Rushing over she searched through them for the bag she had had or a gun.

Not getting so luckily she abandoned the pile of clothes and ran back towards the open doors. Trying not to make so much noise she stepped outside into the cool air and grabbed the doors and gently pulled them back together. Slowly turning towards the railings she nearly screamed when saw somebody stood there.

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long I've had a lot of things on lately. Also I've had a bit of trouble with ideas. If you have any ideas you would like to share please let me know it would help a lot. Plus if any of you are wondering where Tony is he will come into the story later on at some point. Thank you for the reviews and favourites/ story alerts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to update sooner for the next one. **


	4. Introductions

Rose stared in disbelief who was this man and why did he keep appearing at the sight of trouble. Smiling he reached out a hand and said kindly

"If you come with me I can help". Glancing around she wearily stepped forward and took his hand. In an instant Rose found herself somewhere completely different, a small room appeared which had all sort of machines and equipment set on the floor.

Taking a look around Rose caught sight of a window without hesitation she moved towards it. There wasn't much to see only a layer of thick fluffy clouds. Realisation hit her suddenly they weren't on the ground any more but by the looks of it in the sky.

"You should see the view on a clear day". Smiling she turned to the man beside her and asked the question that had been playing on her mind ever since the first day they had met.

"Who are you? A faint smile appeared on his lips as he moved away from the window and crossed the room to a long desk positioned in the corner.

"Well it seems I can't hold this off any longer. I though the card would of helped". Stopping for a second he sighed and ran a hand thought his hair.

"I am Harold Saxon a Time lord". Silence filled the air as Rose tried to process this new information.

"Your probably wondering where your are too. Well this is my sort of ship the Valiant I'm trying to fix her up after our journey". Rose was about to asked more questions when a door on the left hand side slide open to reveal a teenage boy.

He was tall with messy blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes. There was something about him Rose though was very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I've managed to find the source of the crash". Smiling Harold moved over towards the boy and patted him on the shoulder.

"Very good now I would like you to meet my guest Rose Tyler". She smiled warmly towards him expecting him to say something but instead he gasped and ran from the room. Utterly confused Rose turned away from the door and watched as Harold bend downto observe something in his hands.

"How can you help? Not looking up from the device in his hands he answered

"Before I can help I need to tell you that your better safe in this world then in the other". With confusion written all over her face she was about to ask a question but was interrupted by Harold once again.

"The Time lord you once travelled with is not who you think he is. I bet he hasn't told you half the things that happened in his past". Feeling a little worried now Rose backed away from the man who was currently stood with his fists bowled in front of him.

"Who are you really? Smirking Harold stepped forward and reached out a hand towards Rose's head.

"I'm afraid if I told you, bad things would happen so now I think I'll have to wipe your memory. Destroy every memory you have of your precious Doctor". Before she could react he had already placed both of his hands on each side of her head. Slowly she felt herself slipping away in to a unconscious state. Within seconds she fell to the floor in a heap while Harold let out a shrilling laugh.

"Guards". Suddenly two men complete covered in blue ran through the door with guns on their arms.

"Take her away and make sure you have someone with her at all times to inform me when she's awake". Saluting, the two armed men moved forward and each took hold of one of Rose's limp arms and started to drag her out of the room. A moment later the door slid open again, expecting to see the armed men Harold turned to see the blonde haired boy again.

"Ah there you are I was wondering where you had gotten to". Glaring the boy stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

"I want to be taken back this is all wrong". Harold laughed a none humorous laugh then whipped his hand into his pocket and brought out what looked like a sonic screw driver – and pointed it towards the boy.

"Your not in the right position to give orders right now so if I were you I would get back to the task at hand". Rolling his eyes the teenager left the room. After a lot of planning and sleepless nights Harold's plan was starting to fuse together. He smiled as he poured himself a glass of Whiskey while staring out of the window at the fluffy white clouds. Oh if only the Doctor could see me now I almost have everything he wants.

Harold though as he downed the last bit of his drink and left the room. Just as he was making his way down the long corridor the floor began to shake violently. Barely able to hold on to anything he quickly grabbed a door handle and pulled himself up.

As the wind began to howl outside and the sound of a heavy metal door being unlocked sounded, Rose slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she set her eyes on was the person stood in the door way. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't recall the previous events that landed her in this cold cell. As the person moved forward she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"I've managed to cause a distraction but it won't last for long you have to go now". Taking the boys hand Rose pulled herself up so she was now standing. What was he talking about?

"Can you walk okay? Nodding Rose started to walk but suddenly found herself tripping over and once again falling to the ground. Luckily before she hit the ground the boy reached out and steadied her.

"Who are you? She felt like she had been asking that a lot lately somehow.

"That's not important right now". Not pushing the question further she asked a simpler one instead.

"What's your name? For a second the room was filled with there footsteps then he spoke very calmly.

"Joshua but my friends call me Josh". Nothing more was said after that they were both trying desperately to get out of this dreary place. It didn't take long for them to find the main door to the prison, and before long they were hobbling along a darkly lit corridor. Just as they reached a door big heavy boots could be heard running up the corridor towards them.

Josh who was panicking gently helped Rose sit down on the floor, then hurried back towards the door and ran his hand down the side to try and locate a handle. Rose who was watching the scene from the floor heaved herself up and slowly moved towards a hand device on the wall beside a key pad. But unfortunately before she had even placed her hand on the pad someone grabbed her arms and secured them behind her back firmly.

"Where do you think you two are going? A cold voice said from behind Rose. Josh who had froze beside the door stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Holding his hands up in surrender Harold slowly moved backwards.

"I see you two have met properly well I'm sorry for having to do this, guards take him away". Closing his eyes Josh pulled back on the trigger to find nothing happen, he looked to Rose in shock while Harold signalled for his men to move forward.

"I will deal with you later but first we need a chat". Smiling as Josh was dragged passed, Harold held out a hand for Rose to take.

After gently pulling her up they walked down the now brightly lit corridor and into a room. Taking a quick glance around Rose took a seat on a nearby chair.

"What do you remember? Shifting in her seat Rose tried to rack her brain for anything but after nothing she shrugged.

"Well for starters I saved you".

**A/N Sorry for the late update, thank you once again for the reviews and story alerts. **


	5. Learning the truth

As the months came and went Jackie became more and more worried about her daughter and her sudden disappearance. She had only locked Rose in her bedroom for her own safety because she knew where Rose really wanted to be. If only she had sit down and maybe talked things through with her from the start because she never really understood anything about Rose now. She wished more then anything that things would go back to the way they were before all this mess was made. She wished that they were still on the Powell estate in that poky flat, Rose coming home every night from the job she hated so much. But thinking harder all this made her seem selfish and she didn't want to seem that way. All she ever wanted was what was best for Rose. Yes she liked this new life of hers but it wasn't what she was use to.

After years without her husband managing to cope, then for him to just appear one day offering to take them to another world was just to much for her to handle. The last few months seems as though it was a dream someone else's dream.

She absent-mindedly fingered the necklace that she had found lied on her make up table one morning. At the time she though nothing of it, possible a gift off Pete. But the strange thing was he had acted confused when she had confronted him about it. So Jackie's immediate response was to take it off but that set another problem not matter what she tried the catch to the necklace wouldn't budge. Jackie then confined in Mickey who tried everything in his power to remove the necklace in the end she had decided to keep it on which was proving not to be such a good idea.

As another huge explosion sounded from outside she was suddenly brought back to the present. She worried once again that Rose was somewhere amongst the battle, lying injured and unconscious unnoticed by anyone. Torchwood in all its power had tried to take charge of the battle but it was no use these creatures whatever they were were to determine, and had way more advanced equipment then Torchwood could think of.

Just then a faint chiming noise sounded from somewhere near. Jackie who hadn't noticed suddenly became unmoving and mesmerised by the sound. The seconds passed in which the noise became louder until it was ringing in her ears and unbearable to normal ears. Suddenly out of no where pods appeared beside each of her ears and a voice could be heard. To anybody who had been watching they would of guessed she was just wearing blue tooth ear sets. Very slowly shiny metal armer began to appear on different parts of her body as though she was getting ready for battle. Within a minute the transformation was complete and with that she left the room one word imprinted into her mind **DELETE**.

Meanwhile not far away but above in the sky Rose found herself waking up in a bed. Everything seemed like a blurt to her these days. One minute she was being held prisoner by this man and the next he was claiming to be her lover. The only words he had left with her to think over was "I saved you". That utterly confused her, in what way had he saved her, it all just didn't add up.

Rolling out of bed she made her way across the room to find some clothes to wear, but in the process she passed a mirror and stopped dead in her tracks. That couldn't be right, she slowly moved towards the mirror not taking her eyes off the glass. Staring back at her was a blonde girl who looked exactly like her but somehow different. The difference was that Rose though herself about five months pregnant while this girl looked ready to give pop any day. Wearily Rose looked down and saw that the girl in the mirror was in fact her reflection. She backed away with her hands over her mouth was it possible that this was all a bad dream. But before she could conceal her shock and maybe calm herself down the door to the bedroom opened and in walked a man.

"Good morning". He cheerily hurried towards her and took her hand, gently pulling her up from the bed. When Rose didn't reply he looked down into her face and frowned. "What's wrong? By this time tears were foaming in her eyes and slowly slipping down her cheeks. Without a moment hesitation he gently pulled her into his arms. "I have something that will cheer you up". One handedly he took one arm from around her and dipped it into his pocket and brought out a box. Rose who had been watching his movements pulled away completely, and stepped back as Harold took her hand and placed the box in her palm. Staring at the box for a second Rose wearily opened it to find a golden necklace with different shaped links attached all the way around.

Smiling a watery smile, Harold took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. As the sun shined in through the open window it caught the necklace and sparkled. What Rose didn't know that if she decided to do a runner again the necklace would notify Harold and he could locate her in a instant. But he wasn't planning on telling her that piece of information until it happened.

"I want to go see my mum". This took Harold off guard he knew she was missing her family but he though she was happy up here just the two of them. Could he take that risk in going down there where all the destruction was.

"We can't just yet". He though she would agree but instead surprised him by getting angry.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do. My family is down there possible hurt or even worse dead and here you are telling me I can't go down yet. Who are you exactly because all I've got from you so far is that you saved me. In what way have you saved me and from who because from where I'm standing your not making sense. Either you start making sense or I'm leaving". To prove that she wasn't kidding she placed her hands on her hips and fixed a glare Harold's way. For a brief second she though she sounded a lot like her mum.

"Okay, where do you want me to start? Harold sheepishly moved forward and took a seat on the bed.

"From the start". He nodded and patted the placed next to him, instead Rose took a seat on a nearby chair.

"A long time ago possible centuries ago there was a war …..." .

Pausing for a second he considered telling the truth or lying through his teeth. The latter seemed more convenient after all he was the Master. "A massive time war all races were fighting and my people happened to be a part of it. I tried to save as many as I could but dreadful things happened and I knew that it was every man for himself so I fled. Luckily I had my handy wrist strap that can take me anywhere I wanted. I chose earth not one of my best decision though because a couple of months later I came across another of my kind. We had a confrontation and he admitted that he had caused most of the deaths. I was so angry I ended up trying to kill him but in the end he got away. I never heard anything from him until 2005 where he met a young girl about nineteen who ended up travelling with him". Rose suddenly felt this was all familiar in some way."They travelled for many years she believed anything he told her basically hung on his every word. Only a few months ago all that came to a end she fell into a void and ended up so far away from him.".

"Who was the girl? A faint smile appeared on his face before he answered.

"You, but I want you to understand I erased your memory to stop your pain plus there's so much you don't know". The memories suddenly came flooding back to her in one go, she remembered the first time she had met that mystery man and how she had immediately fell in love with him and how she was heart broken when he changed his face all of a sudden and became ill. She smiled as she remembered him coming to their rescue on the Sycorax ship, how he had wanted her to carry on travelling with him. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks the memory of her slowly loosing grip of that lever and falling into the void. The imagine of his face still fresh in her mind even after all this time.

"How could you? Was the only thing she could say at this point in time.

"The thousands of people who died for his recklessness his own family didn't you ever wonder why he never talked about his people. Never confided in you what happened it's because he was a shamed he is a dangerous person to be around". All this was to much for Rose to take she didn't think she could take any more she made to move but stopped at Harold's next words.

"Didn't you ever wonder how the battle of Canary Wharf happened? She shook her head disbelievingly this couldn't be happening. "I planted the sphere in Torchwood and waited in the shadows until the Doctor arrived. Then as the sphere opened I made sure the void did too. I after all was the boss no one knew about except maybe a couple of important people. Skipping forward I had a pretty good idea what the Doctor would do so I made sure the lever was faulty. And the rest you know is history". Harold finished with a cold laugh, Rose found herself trembling with anger and before she could stop herself she was up on her feet and marching towards him. "And now if my plan works I will destroy this world or have it under my command. Oh did I tell you your beloved Doctor replaced you not long after you left".

Charging forward Rose tried to attack but was abruptly stopped by Harold catching her arm. "I hardly think your dads team can stop me this time". And with that he threw her onto the floor and walked swiftly out of the room. Rose lied on the floor for a couple of minutes until everything finally sunk in. It was all down to him that she was never going to see the Doctor again. All this time she had been blaming herself but it was down to him. A sudden pain shot through her stomach and before she could react her waters broke.

Harold who was quite pleased with himself marched into the control room of his beloved ship and walked over to the large window. He watched as people began to spout metal on there body literary out of no where. "Now where's my little helper? He asked no one in particular.

Luckily one of his many men was standing guard on the door, decided to answer him. "His lock up like you commanded sir". Twirling around to face the man Harold smiled while saying.

"Good now make sure he sees all this destruction after all he did help with most of it. I can't go taking all the glory now". And with that the man left, leaving Harold to his thoughts.

A scream which echoed down the corridor caught his attention, that could of only been one person. He quickly though as he rushed out of the room and back towards the bedroom he had merely left a few minutes ago. He scanned his card with shaky hands and waited impatiently as it processed his information. Finally the doors slid open to reveal what looked like a empty room. Not quite understanding he stepped into the room and looked around, not noticing Rose who was hunched up against the far side wall. Rose who was trying her best not to be seen let out another scream which alerted Harold to where she was.

"I have two options here, I could leave you to suffer the pain on your own or you could agree to be my lover and I could take you to the hospital". Refusing to answer she scrunched up her face and let out yet another scream. "You have 99% of surviving this because it so happens humans weren't meant to mate with our race. Tut tut always breaking the rules. I have a team of medics who would be more then happy to help". Rose shook her head she could get through his without his help. "Well, Well, well we do have a stubborn one, suit yourself but don't count on me looking after the child if you don't pull through". Just as Harold turn to walk away Rose shouted to him.

"O o o kay I a a agreee …... She was then hit by another pain which cut off her sentence. Harold signalled two of his men to help him carefully remover her from the room.

After a lot of effort and some bad language they managed to get Rose safely down into the medical room. Harold who stayed by her side and held her hand was surprised she hadn't chased him by now. But it didn't last eventually she came to her senses and told him where to go.

Harold who found he had better things to do marched out of the room and down the corridor towards some holding cells. Looking through the bars he saw a shadow slumped in the corner. He brought a key chain out of his pockets and unlocked the door. Quickly he stepped inside and shut the metal door after him.

"Awww it's so sweet in a few hours your about to be born. Just imagine if you two were to meet". Josh who stayed in the shadows placed his head down on top of his knees. He wished all this was a really bad dream and once again he was back in his own time.

"Why can't I just go back to my own time". Harold let out a none humorous laugh then went to leave.

"Start cooperating then maybe you can". Not waiting for Josh's response Harold walked out.

Five long and painful hours later however Rose lay unconscious in a bed in the medical room. Nearby in a little cot laid a small sleeping bundle unaware of his surroundings. Rose shortly after giving birth slipped into a unconscious state from blood loss. As the nurses worked around her they brought her back to a stable condition, hopefully in a couple of hours she would wake up. What she didn't know was that while she was sleeping Harold popped in for a chat with the baby.

Gently picking up the now awake baby he said in a sickly sweet voice

"Now when I come to your time I want you to do everything I say or you won't like the outcome". Shortly after the baby started crying which resulted in him being chased out by a nurse.

Another three days passed until Rose finally awoke from her sleep. After she had got her baring and remembered what had happened and where she was, she began to panic about her baby. A nurse who has been by her side the whole time laughed as she placed the wide awake baby into Rose's arms. From the moment she set eyes on him she was mesmerized everything about him was perfect from his tuff of dark brown hair to his big brown eyes staring back at her. In that moment she didn't care that the world was at battle or that she was stuck on some kind of spaceship with a crazy man, all that mattered was this little bundle in her arms.

"I wish you could meet your daddy". A single tear fell from her eye at the thought. He would of loved the fact he had a child to spoil and teach all sorts of mind blowing things. "You would of loved him". She smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep in her arms. What Rose feared the most was what was to come? She knew that Harold had a few more tricks up his sleeve more then he let on. But still some way she was going to get to the bottom of this with or without the Doctor's help.

**A/N Thank you for your lovely reviews and also for story alerts and favourites. This Chapter is a bit longer then the others I hope you enjoy it I will try and update soon. **


	6. Welcoming back a old friend

Pete who had been sat at his desk for what felt like hours sighed and glanced out the window. There was nothing really to see just odd flashes of light that filled up the sky now and again. This battle had been going on for many weeks now and didn't look like it was going to finish any time soon. But what he was glad of was the team hadn't given up hope they still seemed to think up new ideas to try and stop the invasion. Pete was just about to start some paper work when suddenly his phone began to ring in his pocket. Taking it out he answered before looking at the called ID.

"Hello".

The line was silent for a minute then a frantic voice said "Pete you've got to come to the old lever room something happening". Before he could question them further the line went dead, quickly he made his way down to the room on the third level.

As soon as the lift doors slid open Pete was met by his team all gathered together in the centre of the room. As he approached the group he heard snippets of there conversation. What surprised him the most was Mickey was the one trying to reassure them all. In the couple of years he had known Mickey, Pete though him a bit of a coward but now he was proving wrong.

"Maybe it's a good thing the wall is cracking if the void opens it should suck all them Aliens in". He though about what Mickey was saying and maybe he had a point but before Pete could say anything Jake cut in.

"Yeah but have you thought about the risk what if other life forms come through. Were risking everything if we let it open". Jake was about to carry on when they all noticed Pete.

"I think we have to take that risk because if this battle carries on there will be nothing left of this world". Pete glanced around the room and caught sight of the long crack from the floor right the way up to the ceiling on the wall.

"Hold on that can't be right were getting signals of life coming through". A tall balding man ran towards the cracked wall while holding up a device in his hand.

Then suddenly out of no where a outline of a man appeared in the centre of the room. Pete who was standing nearest back away and motioned the others to arm themselves. As the man became clearer they all stared in disbelief how could a man from the other side of the void travel all that way. It was impossible and very dangerous Pete though to himself.

"Wow that transporter really scrambles your head". The man who was smartly dressed in what looked like a old military outfit, didn't seem to be fazed by the men surrounding him with guns. The man held up his hands with a huge smirk on his face.

"Wow I feel so welcome". At the sound of that voice Mickey turned around and gaped at him was he dreaming.

"It's you". Pete looked around at the stunned Mickey then back at the man confused.

"It's Mickey mouse never though I'd be seeing you here". For a second he just glared at the man in question then signalled towards Pete for the guns to be lowered.

"You can talk captain cheese cake". Laughing it off they both moved forward ready to hug but then held out there hand to shake. Pete who had by now walked up to the pair glared towards there visitor.

"Pete this is Jack a erm old friend of the Doctors". Smirking Jack held out his hand towards him trying to show a gesture of friendliness. Deciding that he wasn't a fret Pete took his hand and shook it once.

"So how did you manage to get through the void without killing yourself? Jack took a look around and spotted a seat, he moved around Pete and headed towards the vacant chair.

It had started out a fairly normal day for Jack wondering around the hub,waiting for the team to arrive like usual. One minute he was sitting at his desk examining a alien artefact and the next he was being dragged backwards through what looked like the time vortex.

"I have no clue one minute I was working and the next I'm here". An explosion close by brought them all back to there problem.

"We don't have time for this the more time we waste the worse the problems going to get". Pete voiced quickly while making his way over to a set of computers, Jack walked towards the wall and placed his palm on the cold surface. Although he had only arrived here about ten minutes ago he though Rose might have been here. He remembered that glorious day where he had found the Doctor again and he had confirmed that Rose was alive and well.

After months of thinking his best friend was gone he wished to see her again. But unfortunately the Doctor had informed him of her circumstances and how no one could reach her. Once Jack left the Doctor again and decided to go back to his team, at night he would sit and search through old papers to see if some how he could find away to Rose. If not for him but his other best friend The Doctor.

"Right if were going to do this I suggest two of us stay here and the others go up to floor six". Snapping out of his dream state Jack spun around and marched forward towards a lever on the far wall. "And what exactly is the fret?

Pete who hadn't the patience or time to explain carried on like Jack hadn't spoke.

"This is to much like the last time". Mickey grumbled as he made to exit the room along with the others. Pete quickly typed something into the computer then rushed over to the other side of the room where another lever was.

"We don't have to keep hold it's all computerised but we do have to make sure nothing goes wrong". Nodding Jack pulled down on the lever then ran to the desk where the computer sat and waited, Pete did the same and soon joined him. Suddenly a gap began to appear in the wall and before they knew it objects were flying past them at a great speed. Pete watched closely and remembered that day he saved Rose before she went into the void.

He wished for all this to be over and to just go back to the life he knew before with his wife and daughter. In the flash of a moment he caught sight of a familiar figure hurtling towards the wide gaping hole in the wall. And before he could even think about his actions Pete jumped out from behind the desk and launched himself at the figure. He caught it by the middle and tried to pull it safely towards the edge where he had been watching, but in a instant she was gone.

The pull was just too powerful for him he was no match against it. Pete watched as his beloved wife disappeared into the void, gone forever never to return. Words could not describe the pain that was ripping through his chest he had lost his wife twice now. If it hadn't of been for Jack who leaped forward and dragged him back Pete would have also followed Jackie into the void. Pete struggled for a minute or two then finally gave up and sat staring at the shiny silver floor.

Jack watched as the last alien was sucked into the hole then quickly scrambled to the computer to seal the void off. Once the gap in the wall had sealed it's self he straightened up and looked down at the thick leather strap on his wrist.

"I'm sorry but I have to go before the walls are completely sealed. There's not only this world in crisis. It was nice meeting you but one question? Pete directed his gaze up at the tall stranger wondering if there was more too him then he let on.

"Is Rose safe? At that question he felt tears prick his eyes it had been many weeks since he last saw his daughter. He didn't want to admit it but deep down he knew she was gone for good just like Jackie was. The look on his face told Jack everything he needed to know and with a quick salute he vanished into thin air leaving a broken Pete sat on the floor.

**A/N So what did you think? They'll be a few surprises coming up soon in later chapters. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts/ favourites it really helps to know what you think. **

**Sorry for the delay I've been away for a week and not been able to get access to my laptop. Have you been watching Torchwood Miracle day? The ending was brilliant.**


	7. Joshua

Harold smirked while looking out of the window at the clear sky. So far his plan was working perfectly almost too perfect.

"What now? Twirling around a smiled played on his face.

"So glad you came". Harold joked as he moved across the room to Josh who was scowling.

"Now because I'm a very busy man and have other things to deal with I want you to build a TARDIS". Gasping Josh shook his head in shock, how could he possible do that. He didn't have his fathers knowledge well not yet anyway's it would take years to build. "Oh and if you refuse I'm afraid you mummy will no longer be with us". He couldn't confess that he didn't know how because that might have consequences bad ones. But how could he resolve this without anyone getting hurt in the process. "Put him in the next shuttle to earth and make sure a guard stays with him at all times". Nodding two heavily built men seized a arm each then dragged him from the room.

He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face he knew that Josh wasn't capable of that knowledge just yet, He hadn't even started the special school in the galaxy nine region. A ripping sound brought him out of his thoughts, turning quickly he came face to face with a hooded figure floating in the air.

"When can we take action? A cold shrilly voice asked, smirking Harold rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Midnight, gives then a little surprise when they wake up". Silence filled the room for a second then the cold voice spoke again.

"Very well". And in a puff of purple smoke the cloaked figure disappeared. Feeling as though he was on a high Harold decided to visit Rose who had been locked up in her room for weeks now refusing to come out. He strode out of the room and down the long hall way to a wooden door. He knocked once on the door then felt stupid and decided to just go in. The room was dark but he could make out Rose's shape - hunched up against the back wall - very faintly.

"Feel let down are we awww what did you expect The Doctor to come and rescue you". The room stayed silent so Harold moved further in and reached to switch on the light. Rose came into view more clearly now even he had to admit she looked terrible. She wore the same clothes and her eyes which were currently closed against the light had dark circles underneath, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

Not knowing what to do he slowly sat down on the edge of the unmade bed. He had no idea what to say because he had never dealt with this sort of situation before. Yes he had had a wife but she was never too emotional more like cold hearted like him.

"How can I help? His question made Rose look up instantly never had she though he would want to help her. She couldn't let him see her like this it was a sign of weakness one think she wasn't. To test whether this was a trick she croaked out.

"Let me go". She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and for a second smiled. Harold was now staring at the blank wall ahead of him started to think things over. What use was she to him? Yes she was The Doctor's somewhat lover but what did he need with her.

"Okay I will let you go but I advice you to hide out I can't tell you what's coming but the outcome is disastrous". For a second she didn't quite believe what she was hearing so she sat still. "I'm guessing you don't know what your Doctor has been up too while you were gone. But of course how could you. So let me fill you in in 1913 he was chasing the family of blood but of course got sidetracked and fell in love with nurse Redfern, he even asked her to go travelling with him. Then there's Christmas where he fell in love with Astrid Perth and once again asked her to travel. The outcome was not the same as the last though. Oh and did you know that he has a daughter called Jenny. So next time you see him asked him about all that".

Rose stared at him in shock this was impossible it was like he had moved on completely from her. But of course she knew deep down this would happen and she was glad that he was happy once again."Why are you telling me this? Smirking Harold stood from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I just wanted you to know the truth". She stared at the wooden floor not wanting to make eye contact. When she looked up again Harold had gone and the door was left open signalling she was still free to go. So before he went back on his word Rose scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the room. Not knowing where to go from here she decided on going left and came across a platform with a awaiting shuttle. Relieved Rose stepped through the door and onto the platform ready to board the shuttle. A man who was just about to move out of his seats gives Rose one look up and down then nods. Feeling completely self conscious she steps into the back and takes a seat near the window. Once she's safely in place the shuttle door slides down and then there off at a alarming speed. Rose gently rocks the baby in her arms while they begin to descend lower.

Eventually the shuttle hits the tarmac and comes to a stop outside of a small open building. Not wasting any time the driver quickly jumps out of his seat while the door slides open once again. As soon as Rose steps out the cold air hits her causing her to shiver and cover the baby more with the blanket. Before she can even glance around a well dressed woman comes and ushers her away. They make there way through the building and end up coming to a stop outside next to a taxi. Rose's confusion goes unnoticed as the woman gives a stiff nod towards the awaiting taxi. She carefully gets into the taxi and immediately it takes off without her even saying where to go.

Rose watches out of the window as the many building pass by, wondering where she was going. Her question was answered when the car comes to a stop outside of a familiar building. Rose dips her hands into her pocket in search for money but comes up short.

"Rose is that really you? She looks up to see Mickey making his way over. She slips out of the car and to her surprised the taxi zooms off. She watches as Mickey takes in her full appearance and the small bundle in her arms. "What happened to you? We all never gave up searching for you". Rose stood there for a minute not knowing what to say until Mi key brakes the silence by taking her into a one armed hug. "Come on let's go inside Pete will be glad to see you". Rose was very eager to see her mum it was funny that Mickey hadn't mentioned her instead of Pete.

From his actions she felt like there was something he wasn't telling her something bad, but for now she pushed it to the back of her mind and followed him into the building. Before they reached the lifts Pete came through some double doors holding a phone to his ear deep in conversation. Mickey raised his hand and waved it towards him to grab his attention. Pete was about to confront Mickey when his eyes found Rose and immediately he hung up the phone.

"We need to talk". Confused by his reaction she nodded and went to follow but Pete stayed rooted to the spot. "Mickey why don't you take the baby while we chat". Mickey steps forward and gently takes the baby from her arms.

"What''s his name? For a moment she stares down at the sleeping baby shocked that he had slept the whole time they had been on the move. She said the first name that came to her because lately the though of names hadn't crossed her mind. "Joshua". Rose felt herself smiling the name was perfect for him.

"Right we better be going, Mickey we'll meet you in your office in about a hour or so". Pete strode off towards the lift expecting her to follow but Rose was unsure about leaving Josh, she knew deep down that he was in safe hands but her nerves were still bad. With a reassuring smile from Mickey she followed Pete to the lifts.

Ten minutes later and they were walking into a unoccupied office on the second floor. Pete quickly moves two chairs together and motions for Rose to take one while he sits on the other.

"I know this is going to be hard but there's no easy way of saying it". He broke off and took in Rose's appearance although he had only known this Jackie for half a year he felt a connect that he hadn't felt with the previous one. He had gotten everything he ever dreamed of rolled into one. But of course Rose had known her for much longer and he could tell from that they had a strong bond. Taking a deep breath he reached out and took Rose's hands in his and began to rub his thumb over the back in a calming notion. "I don't know how long it's been for you but here it's been a week since the invasion finished. I don't know what happened because I was here focussing on trying to find you plus stop the invasion. We eventually found away by opening the void but as the cybermen were being pulled back so was she". And once again he stopped and looked down at his hands not wanting to see her reaction, the hurt in her eyes. "There was nothing I could do it was to late by the time I jumped out to grab her someone pulled me back". Rose who sat for a moment thinking things over couldn't work out who he meant until finally realisation hit her hard in the face.

"No please tell me you don't mean her, no it can't be true". She yanked her hands away from his and covered her face trying to hide the angry tears that were stinking her cheeks.

"I don't think we could of saved her she was to far gone her appearance had changed she was one of them". Right now Rose felt like her heart had been ripped out the one person that had stuck by her through all of this who had believed in her had gone. All them nights they used to sit chatting about nothing in that small flat. When she felt like there was no hope left when the Doctor had disappeared Jackie had stuck by her and held her hand. No there had to be away to get her back and be damned if anyone should stop her. She was going to find a way whatever the outcome. Startling Pete, Rose jumped up and headed across the room to the door.

"I need to find away back I don't care what you say I'm going". Rising from his chair he nodded and followed her out of the room and towards the lifts.

"There's something I should of showed you long ago follow me". Pete marched down the corridor in front of her and stopped outside of a glass door marked private. With a quickly swipe of his card the door clicked open and they both stepped inside to find a lift. At once the lift doors slid open and they entered, Rose stood and watched as Pete swiped his card once again down the keypad on the lift doors. Instead of speaking she watched as each floor number lit up on the small screen as they passed. Eventually the lift came to a stop on the sixth floor the doors slid open once again to reveal a empty corridor.

Marching out Pete walked a little way down the corridor then came to a stop in front of another glass door. He repeated his actions again by swiping his card then entering the room, Rose walked in behind him and couldn't help but stare all around at the different equipment in various places of the room. But right now she hadn't time to stop to ask questions something more important was on her mind. She hadn't realised Pete had walked towards one of the machines on the other side of the room and began to switch it on.

"All you basically have to do is stand in the circle near the wall and I'll do the rest". Truly grateful for his understanding she felt a wave of gratitude towards him and quickly before she went held open her arms for a hug which he gladly excepted. For a moment they stayed like that then Rose pulled away and moved to the circle at the back of the strange machine. "Be careful Joshua wants his mum back in one piece". A wave of sadness suddenly hit her was this the last time she would see this world. Because if something went wrong and there was no way back to this world she would be leaving Josh without a mum. As quick as that though had came she banished it of course she would see him again.

"Right you have just over a hour if you don't get anywhere within then then when you return I will try and send you back if it's possible. Also if you feel like something pulling you back don't fight it or something could go wrong other then that everything should be okay". Positioning herself in the circle Rose nodded then closed her eyes waiting for the machine to start up. Not realising it until she felt the hard ground beneath her Rose opened her eyes to see she was in a street. The journey had been so smooth she had expected to feel a falling sensation or worse. With no time to ponder the though Rose jumped up off the wet ground and took off down the street towards some flashing lights.

Shortly she came to a stop in front of some barriers blocking the road ahead. Everything looked so different some how as though something horrible had happened. Houses windows were smashed and the front doors either stood open or was completely ripped off the same with shops. Then she saw it something run passed her in a flash, so without hesitation she leaped over the barrier and followed whatever it was. Which turned out to be no good mostly because whatever it was was faster. Looking around quickly she jumped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here it's not safe for anyone any more here let me take you to a safe house". Rose felt herself smiling at that familiar American accent oh how she had missed him. So without delay she spun around to face him with a massive smirk on her face. His reaction was to throw his arms around her and lift her up into the air. "How did you get back? He nearly shouted while placing her back down onto the ground steadily.

"Long story to much to explain but what's happened here? Glancing around Jack slumped down onto a nearby wall and ran a hand over his face.

"Oh you know aliens take over no Doctor in sight, the same thing that happened to your parallel world". Rose felt herself scowling at that comment in no way was it her parallel world this was where she belonged.

"I don't understand where is he? Silence suddenly fell upon them and Rose crossed her fingers that something horrible hadn't happened to him.

"I tried phoning both him and Donna but it's no use they could be anywhere". Rose felt her heart sink not only for the mention of a new companion but for the thought that he had no idea what was going on here. Jack instantly saw the change in her face so he leaped forward and took her into his arms as a sign of comfort. "He hasn't been the same since you left you have no idea. Yes he found himself somebody new but in no way did they replace you. They always ended up leaving in the end. Martha had the worse time oh what she had to put up with but instead of voicing her thoughts she just simple got on with it and in the end she left. Hey why don't we go back to the hub and have a nice warm cuppar and hopefully we can locate the Doctor". Rose nodded and pulled away from the warm embrace hoping there was some way to finding Jackie.

After twenty minutes of walking they arrived at a abandoned factory with nothing surrounding it. Without stopping Jack led Rose inside to a massive open space room with desks on either side. A woman who was sat behind one of desks rose and made her way over to greet them.

"Jack where the hell have you been I though maybe they had taken you". Shrugging Jack made his way to one of the desk and started up one of the many computers.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me now have you seen anything? They both hurried to jacks side and watched as he brought up a CCTV screen.

"No everything's been quiet, so who's your friend? Almost laughing Jack turned and gave her a pointed look before turning back to the screen.

"Gwen this is Rose Tyler a old friend of mine". Gwen gasped and couldn't help but stare before saying "I've heard so much about you". Rose smiled then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Just then out of no where came the familiar sound. She felt her knees start to go weak this was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she went into that other world. As the TARDIS became solid Jack stopped typing furiously and walked towards the little blue box.

The doors suddenly flew open and out steps the Doctor himself with a thoughtful look on his face behind him a red haired woman stood smiling.

"Er Doc there's somebody here to see you". Looking up at Jack in frustration Rose steps out from behind him grinning.

"I had a feeling you would be here so that is why I brought...". And with that a third person stepped out of the TARDIS wearing a worried look.

"Mum". Rose quickly ran forward and threw her arms around a rather confused Jackie.

"How did you do it? Brushing off his coat he moved he leaned back against the TARDIS.

"Well you know the same old end up in the middle of the void and guess who flies passed none other then Jackie Tyler but I have to say she wasn't looking herself but after some special medicine she was as right as rain. Not sure if she remembers it thought which I'm not surprised". Before The Doctor could ramble on some more Rose jogged over to him and threw her arms around him not caring about everybody watching. Oh how she had missed his rambling on about nothing and all the hugs. She found herself whispering gently

"I've missed you". Feeling him nod she pulled away and step back beside Jackie who was looking around utterly confused as to where she was at.

"Hi nice to finally meet you he never shuts up about you". Laughing Rose excepted the greeting by giving her a warm smile. "I'm Donna by the way". She adds quickly while The Doctor moves across towards the computers. Just then Rose felt as though she was slowly being pulled into darkness she had completely forgotten about the time.

"Doctor it's pulling me back". Everybody stopped what they were doing and quickly looked up. A whole had appeared in thin air and Rose was quickly moving towards it.

"Rose try to resist it". The Doctor jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and ran towards her before she fully disappeared. Barking orders to the others he whipped out his sonic screw driver and held it up towards Rose. With relief she fell forwards into his arms and the whole was gone in a instant. Rose had that dreadful feeling something bad was coming now, the warning from Pete was playing in her head. " _If_ _feel like something pulling you back don't fight it or something could go wrong". _Oh no what had she done why had she resisted it they could of worked away to get back again.

**A/N So what do you thinks going to happen? Will Rose and Jackie get back to the parallel world? All will be revealed soon.**

**Thank you for the reviews/Story alerts and Favourites. **


	8. Seeing a face from the past

The doctor reached out to steady Rose as she stumbled forward from the force. She smiled sadly and the words slipped out before she could stop herself. "I should of went back". The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile then stepped to the side. As he chatted away to Jack about the situation, Rose took sometime to think. This is what she had been waiting for since that horrid day so why was she so keen on getting back. That little spark of hope who was waiting for her in the other world, the one person who needed her most. She knew the time was approaching when they would have to sit down and have a proper chat.

Rose was hoping that things would turn out for the best, but she still had her doubts. After all for all she knew he could of replaced her with somebody else like Harold had said, no she quickly shook that though out of her head. Harold had been trying to play mind games. Just then she was brought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name she looked to see Donna close by.

"Are you alright? Rose smiled then nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Yeah it's just everything seems to be happening at once, my heads all over the place right now".

She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Donna even if that had only met.

"THAT'S IT! The Doctor shouted from across the room making all of them jump. He had already disappeared into the TARDIS before any of them could ask or react.

Rose jumped when she felt someone touch her arm she looked to see Jack smiling warmly at her.

"Nows your chance why don't you go and talk to him". With everything that was going on she had forgotten how much she had missed Jack. So before she left she did the only thing that seemed right, throw her arms around him which he excepted straight away.

After a minute she pulled away and made the short walk to the TARDIS. Rose found herself stopping before she entered the old machine, and taking in some air as though it was her last chance. Blowing out she stepped inside and walked slowly across the metal grating leading up to the console, where The Doctor stood bent over the control panel trying to figure out what to do with the two lose wires. She felt herself welcome the gentle hum of the old machine as though it was welcoming her back.

"I'm sure if I could just get these two wires fixed that somehow I will be able to cross over to the parallel earth. It doesn't help that the sonic screw driver has went Awol but that will have to wait". Rose smiled at how unaware he was that she was standing across from him watching his every move.

If somebody had came and told her a few month ago that she would be standing in the TARDIS again she would of laughed at how impossible it would be. But right now she was to much in the moment to to worry about what it might do to her after. She didn't realised until it was to late that she was reaching out to touch his arm. The worse part was she didn't even remember moving forward she was in that much of a dream state. Is that what all this was a dream and in a couple of minutes she would wake up back in her room in the parallel world. "Doctor? At the mention of his name The Doctor immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up into her eyes.

Oh how he had missed those big chocolate brown eyes and her smile. Of course she wouldn't know how he really felt not now it was to late.

"You should be back where you belong in no time". Slightly hurt by his words Rose moved her hand from his arm and turned away trying to stop the tears which were now forming.

"Why don't you show her you big dumbo? Donna had entered to see Rose holding back tears walked towards her. "You said it yourself it's the best way". He though for a moment then nodded and walked off in the direction of the TARDIS wardrobe. "Go". Donna prompted gently while crossing her arms over her chest.

Not sure what to make of it Rose also made her way down the long corridor leading to the wardrobe. On each side of the corridor there was different types of doors all closed of course, she tried to work out which one was her old room but before she could try any of the doors a bright white light blocked her view of the rest of the way forward. Rose suddenly felt a pull to that room as though somebody was beckoning her. When she reached the room she entered to find The Doctor stood next to a bed in the middle of the room. Taking a quick glance around she realised they were in the med bay.

" He is a Meta crisis which is created when there is regenerative energy present, which of course was in my hand, my trusty hand. when Donna touched the container where my hand was contained it caused her DNA and mine to create a biological Meta crisis. The force of the energy escaping the container caused it to smash into smithereens and it entered the body of the missing doctor.

This caused a time lord/human hybrid creation which has only one heart unlike me with two hearts, the creation can also age like humans and can't regenerate to escape death. Also when the time lord/human hybrid creation happened, some of the regenerative energy escaped into Donna's body which caused a Human-Time Lord Meta-Crisis and therefore Donna became known as the Doctor Donna. Sadly the time will soon come when I'll have to remove all her memories by doing so she will forget everything to do with me". Rose was finding it hard to take in all this information it was all to much.

"So basically you were just planning on sending me back to the parallel earth with this fake you and expect me to live a normal life. Well sorry to spoil your plans but that's impossible".Rose threw her arms up in frustration how could he do this to her. Yes it maybe what he thinks is best but doesn't she get a say.

"You need to move on with your life, help him the way you helped me he was born in battle, full of blood, anger and revenge. He could be dangerous if left to his own device". Just as Rose was about to reply a groan sounded from nearby, she looked up to see the human Doctor sitting up holding his head in his hands. "Why don't you talk things over with each other? Feeling annoyed once again she glared his way.

"There's nothing to talk about because I'm not interested all I want now is to go home". This surprised the Doctor why was she in such a hurry to get back to Peter's world when before she wanted to stay here. Today was starting to get confusing he though to himself. The Doctor was about to asked a question but when he looked around Rose had already left the room. "Great that's just great I try to do something nice for someone and what do they do won't except it". He mumbled as he exited the room hoping to find Rose before she reached the others. But to the Doctor's annoyance she had already made it back to Jackie and was deep in conversation with her. While setting the co-ordinates the Doctor was surprised to find Jackie standing next to him once he had finished.

"I'm not going to shout but I will say that was a pretty nice thing you did for Rose even if she can't see it right now". He felt his mouth open with surprise never had he though that Jackie Tyler who hated his guts, would of agreeing with him.

"Well erm what do you suppose we do? She though for a second then answered making sure Rose was out of ear shot.

"I think eventually she will come around to the idea all she needs is time really". The Doctor nodded then found himself looking over to where Rose stood chatting to Jack and Donna. He hadn't realised Jack had entered until now. It was funny how Jack and Donna had warmed to each, but on the other hand it was a shame because after this trip he would have to wipe Donna's memory. Not wanting to interrupt any of them The Doctor quickly found something to fix on the console.

About a hour later the TARDIS landed with a bump causing everyone to cling onto the nearest thing to them. This was the moment she was dreading saying good bye once again to the Doctor. Before she could even step outside Jack had pulled her into his arms for a hug. She smiled and gladly returned it feeling sadness at leaving her best friend.

"Take care and if you ever get back remember to pop in at Torchwood". Rose pulled back and smiled she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Donna was next to say good bye even though they had only met a couple of hours ago she felt like they could have been good friends.

"It was nice to finally meet you shame we couldn't of had longer to chat". Donna gave her a quick hug then stepped aside for them to leave. Rose found herself looking up before she left to see if the Doctor was there to say probably there last good byes, but he had disappeared out of the room. She sniffed refusing to let the tears fall then stepped out into the familiar room of Torchwood. Jackie stepped out behind her shooting hopeful look back into the TARDIS. Where was he? She though while glaring at the spot where he had occupied before.

Just as they were about to walk away the Doctor appeared along with the meta crisis one. "Rose wait". She turned just before she reached the door to find them both stood there.

"I need to go". Rose went to walk out once again but stopped and slowly turned back around. "Just one thing on the worse day of my life what did you say? The Doctor smiled at the memory he had let this go on long enough.

"I said Rose Tyler". She waited patiently then went on sadly.

"And how was that sentence gonna end? She was surprised when the meta crisis Doctor stepped towards her and gently whispered "I love you". She did the opposite of what he though and turned around and left the room. The room immediately fell into a awkward silence no one knew what to say until Jackie broke it.

"Like I said give her time". The Doctor nodded then disappeared back into the TARDIS.

Rose hurried to the nearest stairs and rushed up them to Mickey's office to find it empty. After searching the nearest room she took out her phone and dialled his number to have it go straight to voice mail. What if something had happened to them? How long was she gone? More and more questions started to fill her head to the point where she couldn't stand it, so she quickly dialled Pete's number. Like Mickey's it went straight to voice mail, it certainly wasn't like Pete to switch off his phone especially through the day. That's when she suddenly caught sight of outside where the sky was a dark grey and the streets were filled with wreckages off building.

"Rose we have to go". Jackie shouted from down the corridor. Ripping her gaze off the scene from outside Rose rushed out of the room and straight to Jackie and the meta crisis Doctor.

"What's caused all this? Where's Pete? Ignoring her mums frantic questions Rose rushed into the nearest lift and pressed for the underground floor.

"Are you coming or what? She waiting patiently as both Jackie and the meta crisis Doctor followed her in.

When the lift came to a stop a few minutes later Rose ran out into the dimly lit room and started to search around. Just then her phone started to ring, quickly without checking the called ID she yanked it out of her pocket and answered. The room was silent until Rose shouted down the phone "NO WHERE ARE THEY?

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long I've had a bit of writers block, but with a little help and encouragement from my good friend I finally managed to complete this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **


	9. heartbreak

Rose stared in disbelief when the phone suddenly went dead how could she of let this happen. Her mind had been filled with plans to get back to the Doctor she hadn't questioned about what Harold would do next.

"Rose sweetheart what's happened? Jackie moved forward and prised the phone out of her shaking hands.

"We have to go". Rose searched around frantically for a second then stopped and gasped. Jackie moved forward just in time to catch the paper before it fell to the ground. She scanned over the page and gasped not believing her eyes.

"A year? Jackie checked the piece of paper once again hoping she had miss red but there it was in big bold letters today's date.

"We need to get up to his ship". Something suddenly came to Jackie the transporter the team had been working on would be able to transport then up to his ship. "I know just the thing follow me". Slightly taken back Rose reluctantly followed her back into the lifts along with the meta crisis Doctor. A couple of minutes later and the doors opened at the sixth floor, Jackie marched out and straight to the first door on the right.

"It's a good job I know my way around". Rose watched as Jackie typed in a code and the door clicked open revealing a empty room. They stepped inside to find something stood in the middle of the room under a white blanket.

"Mum how did you know about this? She shrugged and lifted the blanket off to reveal a huge machine with wires all around it.

"It looks like it's seen better days". The machine had burn marks up one side and warn paint on the other. "If only The Doctor was here he would have been able to fix this machine with that thing what's it called sonic spoon". Feeling not so useless after all the meta crisis Doctor stepped forward and began to work quickly.

A hour and a half later and the machine was up and running all down to the meta crisis Doctor. "All it basically need was to be connected up correctly then plugged in". To prove his point he tapped the plug then pressed the switch on. The machine instantly came to life with a loud beeping noise. "Is it safe? He laughed then hurried over to the computer screen which he had connected up to the machine to make the transfer easier. "Right it should go online in two minutes". Rose grabbed a heavy looking gun which had been laid against the wall, and moved to the front of the machine ready to go.

"So what do we call you instead of the clone Doctor? He checked the computer one last time before making his way over next to Rose. Trust Jackie to ask a question like that at a time like this. She hurried across the room and joined then not wanting to miss the action. A light started to flash several times before the machine sent out a beam and they disappeared.

Reappearing Rose found herself standing alone in what looked like a corridor. Great not only had she to stop Harold and rescue Josh, Pete and Mickey she also had to find Jackie and the meta crisis Doctor on top of it all. Now she understood why the Doctor told them not to wonder off. Looking around she decided to carry on down the corridor to see where it went. Rose found it quite strange that the further she walked down the corridor the darker it got.

She ended up taking out her phone and using the torch to see. Coming to a stop outside a huge heavy metal door she decided to test her luck, she reached for the handle and pushed it down surprisingly it opened to another corridor. This wasn't right a door that looked to be put there to keep people out or something in wouldn't just be left unlock unless there was a reason. She though as she walked further into the darkness.

It wasn't long before the corridor came to a end to reveal a row of wooden doors with a set of keys hanging on a hook to the left of them. Rose slowly walked up to the first door and looked through the small barred window not really knowing what to expect. She found herself gasping and moving back when she caught site of somebody laying on the floor. Without thinking about it she grabbed the metal keys off the hook and went to unlock the door. When the door creaked open she rushed inside to the figure on the floor hoping whoever it was wasn't injured. The figure turned out to be the teenager she had met once before but this time he looked different.

"What happened? She croaked out but all he did was look away. How could anybody be so cruel as to in prison people like this.

"Are you hurt? She tried again hoping to get some response from him, but still he remain quiet. Rose gently moved forward and hugged the boy hoping to be of some comfort. She didn't know what it was but she found herself growing attached to the boy like she ought to protect him. After a minute she pulled away and noticed that his face was heavily bruised and his hands were deeply cut. She stood up causing him to quickly grab her arm.

"Don't leave me here". Rose stopped dead in her tracks and turned back towards him, her heart broke at his plea.

"I'm just going to check to see if anybody else is here, don't worry no matter what I will come back". She quickly ran out of the room and hurried to the next door to find somebody else slumped on the floor in the middle of the room. Rose quickly looked around then grabbed the key and unlocked the door. To her relief it was Pete, but in a really bad state.

"What happened? He slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and let out a slow shaky breath.

"I waited day after day for you to return hoping that you and Jackie were safe. I never gave up neither did Mickey. But he came and told us he knew a way to get you back". Rose felt anger flare up in her how dare he harm my friends and family hoping to get to me. She though while slowly helping Pete to his feet and walking him out to the other room.

"Stay here I'll be back in a minute". Pete took a seat next to the young boy and opened his arms for him.

The next two rooms Rose checked were empty which left her wondering where Mickey, Josh and Jackie were. She felt like something wasn't right it was to easy finding her dad like someone wanted her to. Making her way back to the other room Rose knew that before she could go on she had to make sure they got away. "We need to go". Pete and the boy jumped up and followed behind Rose who was leading them the way she had came. After walking a bit Rose found herself in the same corridor as before when she had arrived.

"If we can just find the shuttles then maybe you can get away". Pete who was leaning on the boy for support shook his head furiously no way was he letting her go on alone. "I'm coming with you he could have anything set up for you. And do you know what Jackie would do to me if she found out I let you go on your own". Rose smiled then noticed a pool of blood on the floor just under his floor.

"Dad what happened? Pete lifted up his leg and winced in pain.

"It's just a cut nothing serious, we better get going before someone catches us here". Suddenly just when they were about to get moving again a load of armed men came running down each corridor. Rose swore under her breath at the fact that she had left her gone behind, so she just let them grab her arms and drag her away. Instead of watching where they were going she shut her eyes. A shrilly laugh filled her ears from nowhere, she opened her eyes to see Harold smirking. "Well isn't this nice we'll have to stop meeting like this". Rose looked around hoping to find Josh, Jackie or Mickey safe. But what she saw made her heart break even if she wouldn't admit it. The meta crisis Doctor was laid on the floor cover from head to toe in blood.

"I always though he would come back the exciting part is that he is part human. Never though I would get a chance to seek revenge but this is just brilliant no one to save you all now". Rose held out her hands while she was thrown to the floor and scurried across the floor to where the Doctor was.

"What have you done to him? Harold laughed and walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Now that I basically rule this world we can do anything we want as long as you agree to join me". The room was quiet for a second until Harold gave a signal to one of his men, he left the room for a second then returned with a sleeping child in his arms. Rose jumped up and tried to run towards him. "Of course if you reject my offer then the boy gets it". She felt tears run down her face how could someone do this after everything she had been through.

"Only if you let the others go? He though for a minute then nodded.

"No Rose his tricking you, don't except". Pete tried as hard as he could to fight against the two men holding him down.

"Take them to the shuttle". Harold made air quotes above his head hoping his men would catch on. Rose who hadn't taken her eyes off Josh shot up and ran to him straight away. She took him into her arms and held him close never wanting to let go again. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but was over joyed to turned around and see Jackie.

"Mum I thinks it's best if you take him". She nodded then opened her arms for a hug which Rose gladly gave her. Before she pulled away she placed Josh into Jackie's arms and whispered to him. "I love you". Before she could change her mind Jackie was escorted out of the room along with the others.

"No more Doctor to ruin things just us I feel like celebrating". Harold clicked his fingers and one of his men ran over ready for orders. "Show Rose to her room and make sure she's ready for six o'clock tonight". She turned to walked away but was immediately pulled back by Harold who leaned in for a kiss. Revolted Rose turned her head to the side so he caught her cheek instead. "Have fun". She followed the man out of the room and back down the corridor the way they had came, but before they reached that big heavy metal door he opened another door to the side to reveal a bedroom.

It wasn't like the one she had previously stayed in this one was more classy with a four poster bed and a huge balcony outside. The walls were painted a soft red which went well with the cream carpet. Something white caught her eye hung on the back of the wardrobe door, she walked over and find it was in fact a wedding dress. Was the dress left for her he hadn't mentioned anything. She though while unhooking the coat hanger and examining the dress more closely. The dress was beautiful with a heavily beaded full length bodice and a heavy duchess pinch pleat skirt which was decorated with scattered beaded detailing, matching the bodice.

Someone knocking brought her out of her thoughts, gently she lay the dress down on the bed then went to answer the door. Rose gasped but not because it was Harold but the fact he was in a black suit with a bunch of white roses in his hand.

"What this all about? He smirked and handed her the roses.

"I will see you at six". Regretting her decision Rose shut the door and slid down the wall to the floor. Her life was slowly falling a part she had only said yes in hope to stitch it back together. Glancing down at her watch she sighed a hour until she would be tied to him.


	10. Finding Rose

Pete sighed as he took a seat on the floor next to Jackie who was cradling baby Josh in her arms. They had been tricked and no body had suspected it not even Pete who usually spotted these things. He had to find away to get out and help Rose because he wasn't just going to stand back and let her marry that evil man. A loud groan from across the room brought him out of his thoughts, The duplicate Doctor was slowly coming too. Pete slowly moved over to help, he knew a bit about first aid himself. "What happened? Where's Rose? The Doctor mumbled while looking around frantically.

"Don't worry about that now, you need rest". Jackie interrupted before anyone could explain what had happened. She gently handed the small child over to Pete then took off her jacket and started trying to rip it up.

"Here let me help".

The teenager took the jacket off her then dipped his hand into his pocket and brought something back out that looked strangely like the sonic screw driver. He held it up in front of the jacket and pressed his thumb down on a button on the side. There was a flash of orange light then the jacket fell to the floor in a heap.

"What's your name sweetheart? He picked up a section of the coat and started dabbing away the blood.

"Joshua".

Jackie felt like she knew the boy even though they had just met there was something odd about him she couldn't quite place.

"Your not from this time are you? Everyone turned to see The duplicate Doctor leaning against the wall trying to hold back the pain creeping up on him. Joshua was stunned how could he have guessed it wasn't that obvious. "If you wanted you could transport your way out of here back to your time but yet you chose to stay". Then something sort of clicked which caused Jackie to gasp.

"Oh my god your him". He found himself being pulled into a very tight hug by a very overemotional Jackie. Footsteps brought them all out of the happy moment they all found themselves holding there breaths. There was a click from the lock in the door then it swung open to reveal Jake.

"What took you so long? Was Jackie's response as she let go of Joshua and marched over towards the open door.

"Never mind that, how did you find us? Pete slowly stood and went to follow Jackie.

"Well we each have our own tracking device and since Pete's the only one here with one. It connected straight away and told us exactly where you were". He quickly made his way over to a struggling Joshua who was trying to help the duplicate Doctor stand.

"Does Rose have one of these by any chance? Jake shrugged and slowly walked out with half of the duplicate Doctors weight on him.

"Here try this". He dipped his hand into his trouser pocket and brought out a mobile. Pete took the device and started tapping in numbers hoping to find something. "It's either been removed or she's still on-board". Jackie gently rocked the sleeping child in her arms as she watched them all try to think of a plan.

"Why don't you Pete and Joshua go and rescue Rose and I'll take these two back to Torchwood". For a second everyone was amazed that Jackie had suggested she go back, usually she would demand they take her especially if it involved Rose. "Go we'll be fine but make sure you get to her in time". Pete couldn't help the smile that was playing on his lips he couldn't resist walking over and giving her a kiss. "Just one think before you go which way to get out? Jake carefully set the duplicate Doctor against a wall then handed Jackie a small button that fit in the palm of her hand. She stared at it for a second then walked over to where the duplicate Doctor was stood and took his hand. Within minutes they disappeared leaving silence behind them.

Pete immediately got to work on following the device, hoping that she was still on board. They ran down corridors and through some strange rooms then finally reached the room where Rose was or had been. He reached for the handle and slowly opened the door to reveal a empty room. Joshua moved into the room and quickly searched around hoping to find something of use. They all searched around for a while until Jake shouted that he had found something at the back of the wardrobe. Pete crouched down and took a closer look at the message scratched into the wood. It read _**go to the nearest church**_.

"Well fat lot of good that is they could be at any church around here". Jake huffed as he glanced around the room again this was turning out to be more complicated then he though.

"Why don't we go and check the nearest church and if there not there then go from there". They all agreed and made there way out of the room hoping to find a quick way out.

"How are we suppose to get off this ship? Jake added as they rounded another corner and came to a dead end.

"There should be a escaped pod around here somewhere". They turned ready to go back the way they had came when a door suddenly appeared out of no where on the wall. Josh stepped forward and reached for the handle but the door was already opening slowly by itself. As the door came to a stop all they saw was a type of pod with its doors open revealing a bench each side. Without hesitation Josh and Jake moved forward and boarded the pod.

"This doesn't feel right how can a door just suddenly appear out of thin air. Unless the ship has a mind of it's own and is somehow helping us". Pete found himself gasping could it be that the ship was actually helping them.

"Well it's not impossible I mean the TARDIS has a mind of her own in fact she never lets you forget it". He though about maybe staying behind but then he didn't want to be marked a cowered. Plus he had to get Rose back, so he quickly stepped inside the pod and took a seat before his thoughts got the better of him.

Meanwhile Jackie was struggling to get a half unconscious duplicate Doctor to the first aid bay on the next floor up. It was proving a difficult task with also a baby in tow that was until Melissa walked passed and stopped them.

"Jackie what happened? here let me help". She took hold of the duplicate Doctors arms and slowly dragged him out of the room. "I don't think I can drag him further without causing more harm so why don't I run up stairs and grab my first aid kit". Jackie agreed then went and carefully placed a wide awake Joshua down on a nearby sofa. She then went over to the nearest table and pushed all of it's contents onto the floor so they could use it as a bed for the duplicate Doctor. After Melissa had made sure he was as comfortable as possible she ran out of the room and up the stairs.

That's when he suddenly awoke and made to sit up but instead doubled over in pain. Jackie quickly rushed to his side and held him down on the table.

"I've got to get to Rose she needs me". She took his hand and gave it a squeeze to try and calm him down.

"It's okay Pete's gone to get her it's only a matter of time before they all return you just focus on getting better for your family". By this time Melissa was running back into the room with a green bag and a wheel chair. Jackie stayed by his side the whole time she was tending to his wounds. It didn't take long before Melissa was finished and packing away the extra supplies that she didn't need.

"Right here's a sleeping pill I advice you take it then hopefully by the time you wake up you'll be aching a bit but okay. Sleep does the world of good". He nodded then went to get off the table but once again he was stopped by Jackie.

"Why don't you use that wheel chair for now". He reluctantly agreed and let them help him slide into the chair.

"Well I better be heading off got a lot of paper work to complete so I'll be seeing you around". They both shouted bye as she ran out of the room and back up the stairs. Before leaving Jackie scooped Joshua up and held him with one arm while she pushed the chair.

"Here let me take him it'll be easier on you". She agreed and gently placed him into the duplicate Doctors awaiting arms.

"He isn't yours his he? Even though it came out like a question Jackie knew it wasn't one, her silence answered the question. "So did Rose meet someone new? It may of hurt him to ask that question but in away he was glad that she had maybe moved on.

"No it was always you". He felt himself smile for the first time in ages but then it quickly changed to sadness and anger. Here he was sitting about when he could be out there trying to find Rose and stop the master. No way was he just going to sit by and wait for the results so he decided then and there as soon as he could he would make a get away from Jackie. She rattled on for a bit until they reached the main doors then he jumped up out of the chair and made a mad dash for it down the steps. Then he found himself stopping when he reached the other side of the road. What now he had no clue where to go plus how was he suppose to do anything with a baby in tow.


	11. The accident and apologies

Rose sat on the floor for a while longer then slowly stood it was now or never, she rather it to be never but that wasn't a option right now. So she took the dress off the hanger and gently slipped into it. Just then she spotted a few sheets of paper on the desk with a fountain pen laid next to it. If she could write a message and leave it encase Pete came looking for her. But she couldn't just leave the piece of paper lying around surely Harold would spot it. She looked around the room again hoping to come up with something because this was a her last chance.

Then it came to her the back of the wardrobe so she grabbed the fountain pen and ran over to the wardrobe. Throwing the doors open she crouched down and quickly wrote a simple message praying that they would find it. Once Rose had finished she give it one last check then stood and closed the doors. After straightening out the dress she walked over to the floor length mirror at the back of the door and chanced a look at herself. The dress was truly beautiful but in a way it wasn't for her this was not how she imagined her wedding day.

Just then she was brought out of thoughts by a light knock on the door sighing Rose stepped away from the mirror and opened the door. Standing there in a tux holding a bunch of flowers was Harold. Rose wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and quickly rushed over to the desk and picked up a gold clip that had been left for her. She twirled her hair around and slid the clip into place. Without saying anything Harold handed her the flowers as she passed then followed closely behind. They walked in silence which Rose was glad of because frankly she had nothing to say to him that would be pleasant. Once they reached the room where the pods were she took a deep breath then stepped inside. What really annoyed her that the hole ride Harold was sitting smirking at her.

When they reached the ground the doors automatically opened and Rose felt herself crossing her arms from the cold as she stepped out of the pod. It didn't take them long to reach the church which she wasn't very happy about she had at least though that maybe if they had along walk she could make a run for it. Just before they entered the church Harold took Rose's hand and lead her into the church. At the alter a vicar stood with a bible in his hand awaiting them. When they reached the top the vicar nodded to them both then began with out hesitation.

Rose felt her heart race as Harold repeated the vows soon she would have to do the same. Maybe somehow she could cause a distraction and quickly slip away. She quickly though as she looked around for some kind of help. And then it came the part she was dreading her turn to recite the vows. Rose took a shakey breath then repeated the word after the vicar said them. Before she repeated the words I do she took a look around then sighed she was all alone now no one was coming.

Then suddenly the church doors crashed open and in ran Pete, Josh and Jake all looking out of breath.

"Oh isn't this nice you've come to see your daughters wedding your just in time for the I dos". Pete frantically searched his pockets then pulled out a gun and pointed it straight towards Harold.

"Let her go". Pretending to look scared he held up his hands in surrender then grabbed hold of Rose's arm and yanked her towards him.

"I would be very careful if I was you the last thing you want is your daughter hurt or worse dead". Pete moved forward never taking his eyes off Rose who was trying with all her might to get out of Harold's tight grip. "Aren't you a bit curious as to what happened to your friend or have you been so stupid to not even notice his absence". Looking around Jake shrugged causing Harold to let out a chilling laugh. Just then as if out of no where Mickey appeared holding something in his hand. "You were all to wrapped up in your own things to even notice that Mickey had gone tut tut". Rose managed to break free of his vice like grip but in the process she fell to the floor. "You should of took better tabs on your staff". Pete edged his way further up the aisle hoping to get to Rose. "Well it looks like your out of time anyway".

And with that he took the device off Mickey and went to press what appeared to be a button. The whole room fell silent until it was broken by a huge bang. The sudden explosion causing debris and glass to fly everywhere. Rose scrambled to her feet and ran towards Pete who was shielding himself from falling glass.

"Come on we have to get out of here". She turned to have one last look behind her but found herself gasping stood behind Harold on top of the rumble was the duplicate Doctor. Pete spotted him too but carried on pulling Rose away from the still falling building. When they made it outside Pete pulled her towards him and gave her a hug.

"Dad I have to go back and help him". He pulled away with a painted expression on his face then nodded.

"I knew you was going to say that it doesn't surprise me". Rose smiled then ran back towards the crumbling church hoping to find the duplicate Doctor or Mickey. It didn't take long to find them because they were both shouting at each other.

"I can help if you just let me". She found herself smiling still the same old person who wants to help people.

"Or you could join me and we could make this world ours no more species that think there better". Rose creped further along the rumble and came across a gun she grabbed it and held it low waiting for the right time. A sound behind her caught her attention she looked around to see Josh making his way towards her.

"I can stop him if you'll let me? She felt herself smiling then nod. Rose waited a while longer then jumped up and pressed the trigger down hard on her gun. Harold who was expecting this dodged the bullet then surprised her by pulling a gun of his own out and sending it her way. The duplicate doctor shouted for her to get down but it was to late she had already looked away.

The bullet embedded itself in her chest she let out a gasp as she fell backwards onto the rubble. Harold laughed while the duplicate doctor ran towards her in panic. Josh who was now lying flat on the floor jumped up and all but ran toward the unaware Master. He dived towards him and pressed something on his chest causing them both to disappear. Pete came running in next expecting to see Harold but instead so a heartbreak scene. The duplicate doctor was knelt down beside Rose clutching her hand as she took shakey breaths.

"Rose what happened? He ran towards them and fell to his knees beside her.

"He shot her". Pete gently took her other hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You hold on all we need is to get you back to Torchwood". He stood and took out of his phone for someone to come. The duplicate Doctor then remember Joshua who he had left with some old woman, he knew he shouldn't of done it but times were hard. Rose huffed out a shaky breath then said slowly

"How did you find me? By this time Pete was back by her side.

"She's slipping away it's to late". The duplicate Doctor felt tears run down his face there was so many things they needed to discuss he felt so helpless. So he did the only thing he could think of and lean down and places his lips on her cold ones. Just then Rose's whole body began to glow gold the duplicate Doctor pulled back after a bit never wanting to leave her side. They all stood back and stared in disbelief at what was happening. As the golden glow began to fade very slowly they began to notice the colour slowly returning to Rose, from very pale to a more healthy colour. A gasp nearby caught all there attention the old woman who the duplicate Doctor had left Josh with was standing near the rumble.

"Oh my what happened here? Pete quickly jumped up and stood in front of Rose so the woman wouldn't see anything. It's not everyday you see someone come back to life in the middle of the street.

"Sophia it's so good to see you is everything okay? The woman's eyes darted about then settled on Pete where she smiled warmly.

"Everything is fine, I believe this is your grandchild". She handed a sleeping Joshua over then pulled her coat more firmly over her from the cold wind. "Well I better go and catchy my bus I can't be missing it since it's my only way home. Take care and make sure you come around the doors always open". Sophia waved then disappeared off down the street towards the bus stop. When Pete returned to Rose's side he noticed the duplicate Doctor watching him.

"She used to work for me but since her husband took ill she quit to take care of him". He nodded then looked down to see two brown eyes watching him. The joy that spread through him at that moment was unreal he couldn't believe that she had made it.

"Hey". Rose squeaked out never taking her eyes off him.

"Hello". He just couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice what had started out a horrible day had turned into something wonderful.

"Rose I suggest we get you back to Torchwood for a check up you took quite a nasty hit". She smiled at Pete then noticed little Joshua in his arms fast asleep. Then it hit her did he know or had he guessed, she had a lot of explaining to do. So slowly she lifted her head off the floor and began to get up but just as she was about to start walking she wobbled and fell forward. Luckily the duplicate Doctor rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry". He carefully helped her walk towards the now awaiting van that was parked next to the curb.

"Let's leave the talking until later first you need to be checked out". Once they reached the van he let go of her arm and watched as she stepped up into the back. Since Torchwood was only down the road it didn't take them long before they arrived. A very angry and worried Jackie greeted them once they walked into reception they hadn't noticed her sitting on a sofa out of the way.

"Where the hell did you take off to? Her anger soon changed when she saw Rose walking behind him. "Oh Rose I was so worried". Before any of them could warn her Jackie rushed over and pulled Rose into a bone crushing hug.

"We need to get Rose to the medical rooms she's suffered quite a lot". Pulling away fast she looked her up and down then back at Pete in confusion. "Doctor why don't you take Rose up we'll catch up in a bit". The Doctor nodded then they walked off towards the lifts in silence. They stayed that way until they reached the right floor. When they reached the medical Room Melissa was already there waiting for Rose's arrival with a smile on her face.

"Rose glad your back now Pete's just phoned and filled me in, why don't you come this way". She followed Melissa through to the next room where she shut the door ready for the examination.

About fifteen minutes later the door opened again and Rose walked out smiling.

"It looks like there's not lasting damage but what I can't seem to figure out is what happened after he shot me? The Doctor gulped then reached for her hand which she gladly let him take.

"I think when I kissed you some of the energy transferred into you. I can't regenerate like your Doctor but it must have been the energy from when I was made". He noticed that she was looking down at her now ruined wedding dress.

"Has he gone now for good I mean? Hesitating a bit he stayed quiet for a minute then answered truthfully.

"I don't know but what I do know is that if he does survive in some way that we will be ready and waiting". Rose feeling slightly tired now leaned her head on his shoulder then let out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted when he left us on the beach it's just my head was all over the place I needed time to progress what was actually going on. I spent so long believing that he would find a way back but when I got back I was so shocked at what he did". Fully understanding her he turned and lifted her head so she was facing him. Then without any words said they kissed. When Rose finally broke away she gasped for air then a huge smile broke out on her face this had to be the happiest she had been in a very long time since the Doctor.

"Let's go home to our family". After one last quick kiss they both made there way back down stairs to Pete's office where him and Jackie were sat talking over a cup of tea. Both Jackie and Pete jumped up when they saw them approach the door. Upon seeing Joshua Rose then remembered his future self and wondered where he had gone or what had happened.

"Where's Josh? Jackie gave her a confused look then looked down to the sleeping child in her arms. "No I mean the other one". Everyone then went silent which made Rose believe something had happened.

"Sweetheart he went back to his own time I'm sure his safe". Pete coughed nervously then stood from behind his desk and walked over to Rose. She was surprised when all of a sudden he pulled her in for a hug.

Jackie who was smiling with tears in her eyes moved over towards the duplicate Doctor who just managed to moved out of the way before she jumped on him. But instead she gently placed Joshua into his arms.

"So what you going to be called now cause we can't keep calling you Doctor? Rose laughed at the expression on his face then reached for his hand.

"What about John Smith? He shifted Joshua to his shoulder then gladly took her hand.

"Or Doctor John Smith". They all laughed and made there way out of the office.


	12. Surprise trip part one

A few months had passed and Christmas was approaching fast. Rose couldn't of been happier with the way things had turned out. Everything was slowly fitting into place and within a week they were a proper family. Pete had offered John a job at Torchwood as a Doctor of some sorts and he had gladly excepted it. But there was one thing Rose couldn't get out of her head and that was where was Mickey?

The team had searched the wreckage of the church but found no evidence of him there. Deep down she hoped that he had made it back to the other earth and started a new life.

Rose smiled as she stood in the doorway of Joshua's room and watched John sitting on the floor trying to entertain him. She loved how they had warmed to each other so quickly they were inseparable. A door slamming shut down stairs brought Rose out of her thoughts she quietly made her way down stairs and into the living room where Jackie was sat.

"Did Pete tell you he found a piece of clothing in the church wreckage yesterday. His took it straight to the labs in Torchwood". She tried not to get her hopes up too much because after all it could be anyone's. "I'm sure his fine sweetheart". Rose nodded and looked down at her hands her best friend had gone. All them years she had taking there friendship for granted and now she had lost it.

"I just keep thinking that he could of ended up in the void The master was capable of anything". Jackie placed one arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know sweetheart but we just need to think positive thoughts". After a minute Rose pulled away and sniffed if the team could they will find him.

She was about to get up from the sofa and maybe go and spend sometime with John when Jackie blurted out that she had some news. Rose waited patiently for her mum to continue which didn't take long.

"I'm pregnant". Utterly pleased for Jackie she ran over and hugged her. A year ago she had just been in a small flat trying to scratch a living without love and now her mum had found her dad again. John then came down the stairs to find them hugging and talking excitedly about something he couldn't quite understand. He was just about to take a seat when Jackie grabbed him and threw her arms around his neck leaving him speechless and gaping.

"Did I miss something? Rose shrugged and tried to hide her snigger by coughing. "Erm Jackie can we talk? Jackie nodded and followed him down towards the kitchen. He coughed nervously then started to talk in a rush.

"I've been planning for a while now to ask Rose to marry me but I need your help setting things up. I don't know whether she'll agree after all we've been through with, I thoroughly understand if she says no...".

He was about to go on when Jackie stopped him by holding up her hand she was trying to keep the smile off her face. "What did you have in mind? John explained his ideas and plans and Jackie sat and listened carefully. Once he had finished she went to throw her arms around him once again but he held up his hands in protest.

"Don't you want to give your soon to be mother in law a hug? He shook his head, Jackie foreign hurt then walked away laughing.

A week passed and Rose was going through some paperwork when John walked in all smiles.

"What are you doing here I though you were meant to be out with the team? He placed a white envelope on the desk then went and took a seat on her sofa. "I was just heading down to the labs when I though I would drop this in first".

Rose stared at the envelope for a second then proceed to open it. She just couldn't think what it could be. She took a big breath then slid out the piece of paper neatly folded inside. Slowly she unfold it and started to read the thick bold writing.

"We're going to The old English Hotel and Spa in Windermere? Rose continued to read on in shock she wasn't expecting this.

"I though with everything that's went on you deserve a break". She stayed quiet for a minute giving John the wrong impression. But before he could say anything Rose rushed from behind her desk and threw her arms around him.

"It's perfect but what about Joshua? He smiled and pulled away after a second.

"He'll be fine with Jackie for a week but if you want him to come he can". Rose smiled and shook her head even though she would love nothing more then Joshua to come, her and John needed time alone to talk.

"I reckon mum could handle it for a few days". He smiled and looked down at his watch sadly.

"I better go ceeya later". Rose leaned closer and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he left. She decided to take the rest of the day off to spend a little bit of time with Joshua before they went. After quickly filing her paperwork away she rushed out of her office and bumped straight into Pete who was passing.

"Going somewhere in a hurry? He tried to hold a serious expression but ended up laughing.

"I'm heading home". A bleeping noise on Pete's wrist broke the silence.

"Is everything okay? He looked down at the device and frowned. "I'm sorry I really have to go we can talk later". Rose nodded and watched him rush down the corridor out of sight. She hurried to get the lift that went all the way down to the underground car park.

Fifteen minutes later and Rose was pulling up outside of the house.

Making her way inside she dropped her keys on a side table in the hall and found Joshua in the kitchen sat in his high chair while Jackie cooked.

"Your back early something happen? Rose scooped Joshua up and hugged him close.

"I just though since I'm going away on a short break, I want to spend sometime with Joshua beforehand". Jackie turned down the heat on the cooker and flicked on the kettle before taking a seat at the table. "Since when? Rose smiled and sat down with Joshua on her lap.

"This morning John surprised me with a envelope". Jackie jumped up when the kettle clicked off and poured the boiling water into two cups. She added milk then placed one down in front of Rose.

"So where at? She picked her bag up from the floor and took out a small magazine. The corner of the page was bent back bookmarking the page where they were going. Jackie took the magazine and flicked to the right page, Rose laughed as her eyes went wide.

"Very nice so I'm guess you want me to take Joshua? He then made himself known by clapping his hands and giggling. Rose smiled and bounced him up and down in her lap. Just then the front door slammed closed and footsteps making there way down the hall could be heard. A minute later and Pete walked into the room deep in conversation with John.

"So when are you going? Jackie chipped in while she stood and made her way over to the cooker.

"Early tomorrow morning". Josh reached up his little arms for John to take him, which he gladly did.

The following day Rose woke up to the sun shining through her window and the birds singing in the trees. She rolled out of bed and went to change before going into the other room to sort out Joshua.

John however was packing up the car ready to go when Rose was finished. It wasn't long before they were on the road after a long good bye down to Rose weary about leaving Joshua.

After several hours they finally reached there destination and was amazed at the beautiful scenery.

The hotel was surrounded by trees and right beside the lake with a few boats moored. The views were spectacular looking over the lake and the mountains beyond. They parked up around the back of the hotel and unloaded the car.

Inside the hotel was designed with deep colours and had a sort of Georgian feel to it. Once they had checked in they made there way up to the fourth floor to there room.

Rose got a shock when she opened the door the room was very spacious with a king size bed and a small cream sofa in the corner. A table with two glasses and a champagne bottle stood underneath a roof window. Rose smiled as she set her bag down and walked around the room while John cracked the bottle of champagne open.

"Wow this is perfect". He handed her a glass then they both took a sip. After they finished half of the bottle they decided to take a walk around the lake before dinner.


	13. The Proposal

Three days had passed and John still hadn't found the right moment to ask Rose. Every time he tried he would either choke and stutter or change the subject. But somehow and he was surprised how, Rose never caught on. She was to busy enjoying her time away. They had managed to fit a lot of things into just three days which included canoeing, swimming, long walks and visiting the local museums.

Today John had arranged for them to have a candle lit dinner on a boat tonight and that's when he planned to pop the question. All he told Rose was she had to dress smart.

Rose found it odd that all day John had been acting strange, sneaking off when she was looking in shops and lost in his own thoughts. She defiantly knew he was up to something but she couldn't figure out what.

As Rose took a seat on a bench she pulled out her phone to ring home to see how Joshua was. She quickly dialled the house number and waited patiently for someone to answer. On the fourth ring a very sleepy voice answered.

"Hello what do you want? Snapped Jackie, but she soon cheered up when Rose spoke.

"Hey mum was just phoning to check in on how Joshua's doing? The line when quite for a second then she heard a little giggle.

"His doing great don't think his realised your gone yet". Rose smiled and looked around for John who was no where in sight again.

"Everything okay sweetheart? She nodded then realised she was still on the phone to her mum.

"Yeah it's just John's been acting weird lately like he doesn't want to spend time together the first few days were great. We did everything together but now I just don't know". Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions sweetheart he could be planning something nice". Rose was about to ask when Jackie quickly passed the phone to Joshua.

"Mama". Was John planing something for her and she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. She then pushed that to the back of her mind for now and concentrated on Joshua. Rose was so proud of him he was learning so fast more so then normal one year old s.

She listened while he chatted about what they had been getting up to. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Jackie in the background telling him to wrap it up.

"Gotta go bye bye". Rose said a quick goodbye to Joshua then Jackie came back on the phone.

"Well I'll let you go don't worry about Joshua his fine you just enjoy yourself and we'll see you in a couple of days bye sweetheart". She found herself smiling even more and said a quick good bye then hung up. John chose that moment to appear with a bunch of flowers in his hand. Rose pocketed her phone and went to meet him.

"These are for you". She found herself blushing as she took them into her arms. "Wow there beautiful what brought this on? Running a hand through his hair John shrugged.

"Why don't we grab some lunch then maybe go back to the hotel if you catch my drift". Nodding furiously he grabbed her arm and dragged her along to the nearest restaurant.

Later that day at around about five John left Rose to get ready to go and check to see if everything was sorted. He walked outside to see a little dingy tied up ready to take them to the main boat.

Rose however had no clue what was going on all she was told was to dress smart. She had tried and failed, through out the day to get it out of John but he just wasn't backing down. After slipping into her floor length red dress she twisted her hair up and slid a clip in to hold it in place. She applied some light make up then slipped on her black sandals. By then John had arrived back with a huge smile on his face.

"Ready to go? Rose nodded and took his arms as they started to leave the room.

Once they were outside John walked them to the dingy and helped her inside. Before they set off John tied a red scarf across Rose's eyes.

"Is this really necessary? Instead of answering he started to row towards the brightly lit boat ahead. When they reached the side of the boat John carefully helped Rose up first then followed. He led her along the deck carefully and stopped when they reached a table set for two.

Slowly and carefully John removed the scarf and Rose blinked a few times before looking around. He stepped in front of her and pulled out a chair. Once they were seated a waiter appeared with a bottle of wine and two menus.

The waiter poured them each a glass of wine and handed them each a menu then left. Rose scanned the menu she couldn't decided what to have everything sounded so nice. In the end she settled for Moroccan meatball with rice.

They both ordered there food when the waiter came back then fell into silence. John ran a shakey hand through his hair and coughed nervously.

"Before we eat there's something I want to give you. I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it". He stood from the seat and walked around to Rose' side and bent down on one knee.

Gasping Rose held her hands up to her mouth in shock. She took a few more minutes then jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around John's neck while shouting yes.

Quickly fumbling in his pocket John pulled out a black velvet box and opened it for Rose to see. Once again she found herself gasping in the box was a gold ring with a huge purple diamond. "It's from the planet Anleta they harvest diamonds I managed to recover it from the TARDIS before I left. It's one of kind". John slipped the ring out of the box and onto the right finger.

"It's beautiful". Before she could say anything else she placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Someone coughing behind them brought there attention when the kiss started to deepen.

Rose pulled away and blushed immediately the waiter was stood with two plates in his hand. They both took there seats and started there meals. When they finished there meals the waiter came to take there plates away and hand them each a dessert menu. Rose scanned it then placed it back down on the table.

"Why don't we skip dessert? John quickly jumped up and ran to her side, he picked her up bridal style and ran towards the dingy.


	14. Chapter 14

The following day John and Rose arrived home with some good news they couldn't wait to share with Jackie and Pete. Pulling up in front of the mansion Rose slipped out of the car and made her way inside. She found Jackie and Pete sat in the living room watching tv. Joshua was sat on the floor playing with his toys when he saw his parents he jumped up and ran towards them.

"Did you have a nice time? He nodded furiously while Rose bent down and scooped him up into her arms.

"Do you want a cuppa? Jackie pulled herself up off the sofa and walked towards the kitchen to stick the kettle on.

"So what was the trip like? Rose couldn't keep the smile off her face she held her hand up to her face and pretended to cough. Jackie who was making her way back from the kitchen gasped and rushed over.

"Congratulations you deserve it sweetheart". John rolled his eyes then was surprised when Jackie pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Pete however handed a piece of paper to Rose. She placed Joshua down on the floor then started to read the piece of paper.

"Dad you can't be serious? She handed the paper for John to read. "It can be a early wedding present from us after all you do need your own space". Smiling she gave them both a quick hug then slumped down on the sofa.

"How can we ever repay you? Pete shook his head while he made his way back across the room to his chair.

"Like I said it's from us". For the rest of the night they all sat and talked about the trip and wedding plans.

A couple of months later and Rose and Jackie was out shopping looking for wedding dresses. They had already been to several shops and had had no luck. After some lunch they carried on looking until Rose found the one. She was about to give up when they walked into another shop and Rose spotted the perfect one. A woman standing behind a desk smiled and made her way over with a clip board in hand.

Jackie waffled on to the woman about what type of dress they were looking for. After taking a few notes the woman slipped on a pair of glasses and went through to the back of the shop. She returned a minute later with a couple of long bags across her arm.

"I've found three suitable dresses for you. Would you like to just go into the changing rooms and I will be in to help you". Rose took her coat off and set it down on a chair along with her bag, she then went into the changing room and pulled the certain across. The woman pulled out a clothes rack and hung up two of the dresses then made her way other to where Rose was.

After trying two on already Rose didn't have much enthusiasm with the last one. She stood patiently as the woman tied up the back then pulled back the certain. Jackie immediately stood and rushed over and turned her around to face the mirror.

Rose looked up and found herself gasping this was the dress she had been looking for. "This is the one". She turned around to see Jackie wiping at her eyes. "Mum what's wrong? She shook her head and waved her hands about.

"I just can't believe it's finally happening". Laughing Rose gave her a quick hug to try and calm her down.

"I just don't want it to end up like last time". Quickly grabbing hold of her arms Jackie said seriously.

"His gone nothing like that's going to happen again John won't let it". Nodding Rose turned and walked back to the changing room to remove the dress. A few minutes later and Rose stepped out again with the dress in her arms she collected her bag and coat then went to pay. Of course Jackie beat her and had already pulled out her purse to pay.

"Mum I can't let you buy this you've already bough us a house, It's too much". She huffed and placed the cash into the awaiting woman's hand Rose shook her head in disbelief.

"Please let me do this one thing you are my only daughter". Shaking her head they both walked out of the shop and towards the car.

When they arrived home Rose ended up heading back out along with John to look at there new house. Which was situated not far from the Tyler mansion which was a plus. Following the directions Rose pulled into the drive and slipped out of the car.

The house was quite big but not as big as her parents house. They walked up the path and John brought the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

It didn't take them long to look around and decided what was going where. They wanted to move in as soon as possible so they were planning on going on a little shopping trip for furniture and stuff.

A week later and they were moving into the new house. So far everything was going okay and there hadn't been any arguments but time would soon tell. Rose set another brown box down in the kitchen and started to unpack.

Luckily Joshua was over at her parents out of the way. At lunch they stopped and had a quick snack then carried sorting through thing's, wanting to get as much done as they could that day.

Nine o'clock soon came around and Rose was ready to collapse she had managed to unpack the kitchen and their bedroom. Where as John had put together Joshua's room and the living room.

Slumping down next to Rose on the sofa John picked up the code less phone. "Do you fancy a pizza? She nodded and reached for the tv controls to see what was on. After ordering a takeaway he opened his arms for Rose which she gladly excepted.

"Were going to be just fine". And for the rest of the night they snuggled up watching a movie and eating a take away.

One month later and today was the day before the wedding they hadn't much planned for today. Rose had planned to go out for a few drinks with friends and Pete,Jake and a few others were taking John out even if he did protested.

For most of the day Rose spend it with Joshua they went for a long walk in the park and fed the ducks. When they arrived home Jackie immediately ushered her up stairs to get ready for the night.

Joshua was to spend the night with one of Jackie's closest friends until the following day when John would go and pick him up. After a quick good bye down to a nagging mother John left along with Pete.

Later on at around about seven Rose walked out of her room and headed down stairs to see her friends gathered in the living room. They all congratulated her and gave her a quick hug then they left in a taxi for town. By nine o'clock Rose was loosening up a bit and started to have a good time not thinking about the next day. John however was a nervous wreck he couldn't seem to relax no matter how much he drank.

Pete noticed this so he made his way over with another drink and took a seat opposite him.

"Don't say your having second thoughts". He slid the drink across the table to John then picked up his own and took a sip.

"No of course not it's just oh it's probably nothing". Downing his drink in one he stood from the seat and pulled out his phone to call a taxi. "I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel". Pete also finished off his drink and followed John outside of the pub.

"Yeah think I'm going to go back too, Jackie would kill me if she knew and lets just say you don't want to see her when she's angry". John chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Too late already happened". Pete raised his eyebrow then shook his head in amusement while walking to the end of the road where a taxi rank was.

The next day Rose woke up to someone knocking on her door instead of getting up to answer she rolled over to look at the time. Great six o'clock who was that she though as she slipped out of bed to answer. Standing the other side of the door was Jackie kitted out with hair curlers and a make up bag.

Rolling her eyes Rose stepped aside to let her in then shut the door.

Three hours later and Rose was standing looking at her retroflexion in the mirror before she had to go. The dress was gorgeous and so perfect she never dreamed this would be happening to her. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Someone clearing there throat behind her caught her attention she turned around to see Pete stood at the door.

"You look beautiful John is a very lucky man". Smiling Rose moved forward and linked her arm through his ready to go. "You know if somebody told me three years ago that I would be walking my daughter down the aisle in the future I would of laughed but now I feel so lucky and I just can't describe it". They made there way down the stairs slowly and out the door to a waiting white limo.

Smiling she held her dress up off the ground and slipped into the back of the car.

Fifteen minutes later and they were pulling up in front of a grand hotel, a couple of people were stood at the door Jackie was amongst them. She stepped forward when Rose proceeded out of the car holding her dress up away from the floor.

Jackie smiled through he tears and opened her arms for a hug. When she pulled away Pete stepped forward and link there arms again ready to walk inside the hotel.

Taking a breath they slowly walked into the hotel lobby then through to the registry office where everybody was waiting.

John stood and watched as Rose slowly made her way up the middle of the room. He couldn't take his eyes off her she looked stunning. He just couldn't believe this was happening after everything they had been through.

When she finally reached him he leaned down and whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked. Gently Pete slipped Rose's hand into Johns then stepped back to stand with Jackie in the first row of seats.

Once they had both said there vows the vicar smiled and pronounce them husband and wife. John couldn't keep the grin off his face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Rose's. Everybody cheered when they broke apart and they turned to leave the room as husband and wife. Jackie then of course insisting on pictures so that held them back a hour or two.

When that was over with they made there way back into the hotel for the reception in the massive ball room. As they walked into the room hand in hand the DJ introduced them as Mr and Mrs Smith. Everybody cheered once again and rushed over to be the first to congratulate them, then a buffet was set out along the edge of the room.

Speeches was said after everybody had eaten then John and Rose went to the dance floor for there first dance as husband and wife. Half way through couples started to join them on the dance floor. Rose was surprised when John pulled away all of a sudden and walked off over towards a sleeping Joshua.

He came back and handed Rose a piece of paper. She looked down and started to read the piece of paper, all she registered was the words Venice. She looked up in surprise and he scooped her up bridal style and went to walk out of the room.

"We need to leave now". John carried her up the stairs to his room to make a quick change before they had to leave.

Ten minutes later and they were both heading back down the stairs to the awaiting crowd. Rose immediately made her way to Jackie who was holding a very wide awake Joshua. She took him from her mum and hugged him for a minute.

"love you darling". Rose handed him off to John to say a quick goodbye. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as he whispered something in Joshua's ear. After that they headed out to the awaiting car to take them to the airport.

Two hours later and they landed in Venice which marked the start of there honeymoon. For the rest of the week they tried to see most of the sights of the city but ended up spending most days in there hotel room. On the first day John had surprised Rose with a trip on a gonadal which was quite romantic. A man stood on the back singing for them as they toured the sights.

Come the end of the week Rose didn't want to go home she was enjoying herself to much. They had agreed to go back maybe later in the year with Joshua.

Arriving home they were immediately attacked by a over excited Joshua. For the next couple of hours they spent recalling there holiday well most of it they had to leave bits out. Eventually they made it home just after midnight feeling exhausted and ready to collapse in bed.

The following day Rose started back at work which she was kind of glad of she just couldn't sit at home and do nothing. Walking into the labs she waved at Jake who was checking the computer for something.

"Hey you shouldn't be back yet". Rose shook her head and walked over to the examining table to see what they were working on.

"I couldn't sit at home and do nothing so might a well be here helping you". Finishing off his work Jake shut down the computer and joined her at the examining table.

"The team found this the other day it was marked dangerous so I took it apart to try and learn more about it. Nothings really come of it so were going to file it away". Rose picked up a piece of the broken device and flipped it over.

"Did anything come up while we were away? Jake took the piece of metal off her and walked over to the nearest filing cabinet.

"Not really it's been fairly quiet lately it that or the computers are down". For the remainder of the day Rose sat trying to make herself look busy at her desk but it was no use there was nothing to do. So she decided to go home and see what John and Joshua had gotten up to.

Upon her arrival home Rose found John in the back garden running around trying to dodge Joshua who was trying to catch him. She smiled and watched them for a while before joining in.

Seven months passed and today was Joshua's second birthday, since they had missed his first one they planned a mini party. It had been a hectic couple of months at Torchwood she had certainly been kept on her feet. She had hardly been able to spend time with Joshua let alone John which upset her but she loved her job.

Taking the day off to organise the party, she was currently wrapping up presents while John tried to blow up balloons. She couldn't help but laugh at his face when he blew a balloon up then when he went to tie the end he would lose his grip and it would suddenly take off flying around the room.

Eventually Rose took it off him and showed him herself how it was suppose to be done. In the end she ended up doing the lot of balloons and assigned John to start setting the food out on the table from the fridge.

By three everything was done which left them a spare couple of hours to themselves seen as Joshua was with Jackie. Giggling Rose grabbed John's hand and they ran up stairs to the bedroom.

A couple of hours later and Rose walked out of there bedroom dressed in a knee length black dress. She quickly made her way down stairs to open the door to a very impatient Jackie. "Mum where's Joshua? Rose said while looking out the door to the bottom of the path.

"Pete's took him to some adventure play centre don't worry he's under strict instructions to bring him back around four". Shutting the door behind her Rose went to pour her mum a soft drink since she was still pregnant.

"Where's John? She plopped down on the sofa next to Rose and switched on the tv until more people started to arrive.

"His getting ready I think". Rose couldn't help but laugh at the face her mum pulled.

By four more people had arrived and everybody was just waiting for the birthday boy now. When Pete's car pulled up on the drive Rose ran and switched off the light then waited for them to enter the house. As soon as the door open she flicked on the light and everybody shouted surprise to a very excited Joshua. Rose took him into her arms and walked them over to the sofa to open his presents.

She set him down and straight away he grabbed the first present and ripped off the paper. After opening all his many presents Rose went to get his home made cake she had baked the following day.

She carefully lit the candles then took it out and placed it down onto the dinning room table. Everybody sang while Joshua hoped up onto a chair and blew out the candles. Rose always though he was too advanced for his years but after all he was The Doctors child.

For the rest of the party she sat and watched everybody interacting with Joshua they had started playing a few party games with him like pin the tail on the donkey and blindmans bluff. By the time people started to leave she could tell he was worn out so she scooped him up and took him up stairs to get ready for bed. When he was happily tucked in with his favourite teddy in his arms she smiled and went to turn off the light, that was until John stopped her.

"I think we should tell him first". She nodded then gently shook Joshua so he opened his eyes again.

"We've got some good news to tell you? Rose could tell he was barely resisting what she was saying so she carried on. "In a couple of months your going to have a new brother or sister". Opening his eyes wide he jumped up wanting to know more. Even though they had found out a month ago Rose and John were so over the moon they wanted to just tell everybody.

But they both agreed to keep quiet until she had her first scan which was last week. John handed Joshua the photo he had in his hand and couldn't hold back the laugh that came. He was turning the picture around trying to make out what it actually was.

"Where is he? Of course immediately Joshua though it to be a boy, Rose took the photo off him and turned it the right way. She pointed to the outline of the baby and watch a huge smile appear on his face just like his daddy she though. Trying his hardest to keep his eyes open Joshua yawned and Rose took that cue to let him sleep.

"Night night". She said while pulling the covers up around him then planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you mummy".

She smiled and whispered the words back before switching out the light and leaving the room. John was waiting for her just outside the door with his arms open ready. She gladly excepted and leaned her head on his shoulder while he rocked them both gently. "That went better then I expected god he gets more and more like him every day". John frowned, realising what she just said she added. "I'm sorry". Not wanting to talk about it he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. They kissed for a moment then he pulled away and walked to there own bedroom across the hall.

**A/N So there we have it there finally married tell me what you though please? **

**The next chapter will hopefully be filled with a bit more action there's a surprise appearance . Sadly there's not many chapter left of this story but go and check out my new story One kiss. Its not a Dr who story but Twilight. **


	15. Chapter 15

Eleven years had passed and both Rose and John couldn't be happier they had four beautiful children. There was Heather who was three, the twins Nancy and Nathan which were ten and Joshua who was now thirteen.

He was more advanced then any other child his age and acted more like the Doctor each day. John tried to ignore it at first but as everyone close to them began to notice it started to bother him. He found they were drifting apart and arguing more. Joshua often went off in rants and disappear for hours not saying where he went.

Rose feeling she wasn't spending enough time at home she decided to cut her hours and work from home. A couple of years ago she had wanted to move more nearer the sea but John had squashed that dream with not wanting to quit work.

That made Rose begin to think that maybe he loved his job more then his family because he hardly spent time at home these days always making excuses to go to work. Pete had tried to have a talk with him but that just resulted in a argument between John and Rose.

She sighed and wiped the mess off the table, now and again she would find herself wondering what the Doctor was doing now and who he was with. If things had been different maybe just maybe they could of stayed together. A small cough brought her out of her thoughts she turned to see Heather stood with her little teddy under her arm.

"Hey darling did you enjoy your nap? The little girl nodded then reached up a hand to rub her eyes. "Why don't we get you something to eat? Rose moved across the room and scooped Heather up into her arms. Once she was placed securely in the high chair Rose walked over to the fridge and pulled out some banana she had chopped up earlier.

She placed it down onto the tray then took a step back. Leaving Heather to finish her snack she made her way up stairs to see what Joshua and Tony were up to. Since both Jackie and Pete were busy Rose had agreed to look after Tony for the day since him and Joshua were such good friends. Reaching the games room she opened the door to find Nancy and Nathan sat playing a board game.

She noticed that neither Joshua or Tony were there playing like before. Rose decided to leave it and go back down stairs maybe watch some tv while the kids were quiet. Just as she was walking towards the stairs there was a massive bang coming from up stairs. Immediately Rose rushed to the stairs leading up to the attic and legged it up to the top where she threw open the door to reveal Tony stood in front of a mirror.

"What's going on? Shrugging he looked around the dusty room and ran over too four boxes stacked up and pulled out a picture. Rose put her hands on her hips and was about to confront her brother when Joshua suddenly appeared. "What is going on? Tony quietly edged his way out of the room not wanting to get into trouble once again. "Hold it". Rose shouted out when she saw him move.

"We were just playing some game that involved hiding". He shrugged and went to walked out of the room but Rose was faster by grabbing his arm.

"Why is it every day after school you disappear up here for hours on end then reappear at around about mid night? Joshua shrugged and tried to move passed her again but failed. "This gets sorted right now what is going on? For a second he went into his own world debating whether or not to tell her the truth.

"I've been going home". Rose stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what he meant. Joshua went on hoping she would he except what he was going to ask. "I've been travelling to the other world wanting to find someone". She stood froze for a minute not believing what she was hearing.

"But aren't you happy here? Rose stepped forward and tried to hug him but he stepped away looking down at the ground.

"I don't belong here plus from what I've heard I want to find my dad". The room then fell into silence no one knowing what to say until Rose broke it.

"I can't let you what if you find him and in a couple of years you get lost on a planet with no body to help you". She felt herself smiling at the memory of Jackie saying the exact same thing to her all them years ago.

"Well you can't stop me". And with that Joshua made a run for it out of the room and down the stairs. Groaning with frustration Rose slid down the wall and placed her head in her hands. Why couldn't things just stay the way there were. She had known for a long time that Joshua wasn't happy here but she chose to ignore it. After a while Rose got up from the floor and made her way back down stairs to find John just taking off his shoes. Hoping he didn't realise she had been crying she quickly wiped at her eyes and walked into the kitchen to get Heather.

"Rose are you okay? John quickly made his way towards her before she had chance to lift Heather up out of the chair.

"It's just Joshua his been travelling somehow through the void. He wants to leave". Rose broke off and wiped at her eyes John immediately rushed to her side. "Don't worry his not going anywhere". She nodded but still felt something was going to happen.

Meanwhile Joshua waited until around midnight before sneaking up to the attic. But for now he decided to just sit tight and try to plan what he was going to do. He had known for a bit now that he didn't belong here. To pass the time Joshua decided to pack a few things like clothes and some of his favourite things. After that was the hard part writing a letter trying to explain everything he felt.

Just before midnight Joshua checked the coast was clear then crept along the hall and up the stairs to the attic. Before leaving he set the note down on the floor in front of the mirror then took in a big breath before stepping through the frame into the other world.

Expecting to see the streets of London instead Joshua stepped out onto a sandy surface. He couldn't quite get over the landscape it was nothing like he had seen before. The sky was a deep red with sparkling stars across it and there were giant purple coloured rocks everywhere. Joshua didn't know were to go until a figure appeared out of no where beside one of the rocks. Deciding to give it a shot he shouted over a echoed hello. Instead of answering the figure raised its hands as if to beckoned him forward. Joshua obeyed and stepped towards it to find shining red eyes.

Rose woke up the next day feeling like something wasn't quite right. But instead of duelling on it she carried on as normal and went to wake the kids up. Firstly she knocked on the twins door then Joshua's before getting Heather and going down stairs. Once everybody was sorted Rose though it odd that Joshua wasn't down by now so she quickly ran back up the stairs to his room.

Instead of knocking she walked straight in to find a empty room quickly without hesitation she ran out of the room and up the stairs to the attic. Rose franticly looked around and spotted a piece of paper on the floor in front of the mirror.

Slowly moving forward she picked up the paper and started to read. It wasn't long before John walked in and found her in a heap on the floor. Keeping quiet she handed him the letter. Scrunching up the letter he went to the mirror and started looking it over to check for activity.

"There's nothing, I don't think we can reach him". Rose pulled herself up off the floor and took out her phone. It didn't take long for the person to answer the phone.

"Hello". Trying not to break down again Rose made it short and snappy.

"Mum could you take the kids to school some things came up? Faulting on the last words she quickly grabbed a tissue from her pocket.

"Rose is everything okay? Instead of answering her question she asked another.

"Is dad there? There were a few minutes of shuffling then Pete came onto the line.

"Rose are you okay? She rolled her eyes at the question why was everybody asking her that today.

"Is it possible to open a portal again once it's closed? Pete was silent for a minute then he answered.

"I don't think so but I could come and check it out for you? Rose sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Okay". Shortly after she hung up with a mumbled good bye.

It wasn't long before Jackie turned up demanding to know what was going on of course. Rose managed to shake it off and keep a brave face. Eventually Jackie left with a promise to drop in later for a catch up.

For the remainder of the morning Rose spent it in the attic that was until Pete turned up to try and help. It was John who ended up explaining everything to him. He did everything in his power to help them but each time came up blank, Pete even got out the team but it was too late the portal was sealed. Unfortunately it was down to John to break the news to Rose something he was dreading. Only a couple hours previous they had sent her away claiming there was nothing she could do so she had agreed to go for a lie down.

Letting out a breath John tapped on the bedroom door then opened it slowly to find the room in darkness. He quietly crept to the bed and took a seat next to the sleeping form of Rose. From the movement of the bed she opened her eyes and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Have you found a way? Seeing the hope on her face almost made John back out of it but then he remembered it had to be done.

"It's to late I'm sorry, his gone". He watched as she pulled herself up to a sitting position tears rolling down her face.

"Lets hope he finds the Doctor". And then John did the only thing he could think of he pulled her into his arms.

Joshua however was now following the hooded figure into a hidden den in one of the mountain of rocks. As they got deeper into the cave he noticed it was set up with machinery such as computers and other equipment. Joshua was about to ask what was going on when a deafening crack sounded along with a cloud of smoke. Coughing and waving his hands trying to get rid of the smoke he spotted someone stood beyond. Suddenly out of no where a voice spoke in a an American accent they seemed to be talking to someone not there.

"I've arrived and they seem to be all here so I'm going to take a look around". As the smoke started to clear a bit more Joshua caught sight of the man. He was quite tall with a long blue military coat and dark hair. Josh hadn't noticed that the man had moved until he was standing in front of him holding out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, do I know you? Feeling a little nerves he looked around at the hovering figures trying to figure out how he was getting out of this.

"Ermm no". Jack looked him up and down then moved over to one of the machines set up.

"I'm guessing you don't know where you are or who these are? Before Josh could answer he went on. "This is the ood sphere and there the ood, I advise you to leave for your own safety". A ood that was standing off to the side step forward and held up a round sphere in its hand. Looking closer Josh noticed the object was connected to a wire that ran up behind tentacles.

"Can I help you? Jack immediately stopped what he was doing and marched over with his hand on his gun ready. Before he confronted the Ood he turned to Josh and whispered very clearly "When I give the signal I want you to grab hold of my arm". He gave a little nod then Jack turned back to the ood in question. Looking closer Josh noticed that the eyes of all the ood around had turned a creepy red.

"Why do you keep transferring people up here? Instead of answering the Ood held up his communicating device and opened his gloved hands. "Now". Josh quickly without hesitation grabbed hold of Jack's arm and they disappeared within a instant.

While they were travelling Josh gripped tightly onto his arm afraid that if he let go he would start falling to his death. While they were still travelling Jack's wrist band started to heat up causing him to quickly direct them to the nearest place.

Spiralling out of control they started free falling to the ground. Jack looked to see the frighted look on Josh face so he hurled himself in front of him too cushion him a bit when they hit the ground.

Crashing down into the middle of a city Jack didn't stay long on the floor and it wasn't long before he was back on his feet holding a hand out to help Josh. Of course he knew where they had landed and once Josh was back on his feet he immediately took his arm and told him "follow me!" They both walked a bit until Jack came to a stop in some sort of waterfall or water feature Josh ran to be by Jack's side and noticed that the water was only on the outside resulting in not getting wet.

When the water feature began to move, Josh quickly grabbed Jack's arm as he stood frightened and shaken at what he was witnessing. He looked amazed that the water feature was some sort of elevator and when it went to the ground, he was then greeted by some circular shaped rotating door. But that wasn't the only thing that was going to shock him the most when he stood the other side of the door!

Josh slowly walked into this room that was filled with hi-tech equipment, a steel stairs that leads to the main office and while he was walking around he noticed an operating table and some sort of grave where the people who have died are frozen. Josh spotted Jack who was just disappearing up another set of stairs to a glass office. Following shortly behind he passed by some stairs leading down to a little room with a metal table set in the middle. Reaching the top of the stairs Josh hesitated at the door not sure whether or not he should knock or just go in. But before he could decide Jack shouted

"Come in". Josh pushed open the door and stepped inside to see a office filled with all sorts of alien artifacts. "So how did a boy of your age end up on a planet like that? Feeling uncomfortable he shuffled his feet and stared down at the ground.

"I was looking for someone". Jack leaned back in his chair and placed his hands together.

"But why go to the ood sphere? Josh shrugged and looked up sadly.

"My teleportation went wrong". He watched as Jack stood up and walked to the window.

"Who were you trying to find I can maybe help". Josh stared at his back for a second wondering if he should trust this stranger who practically saved his life.

"The Doctor". Jack turned around in shock not expecting them words.

"How do you know of The Doctor?

Taking a shaky deep breath he said "My mum told me stories about her past and I just had to leave". It couldn't be could this be there son. How could Rose let him go what had happened. Oh the Doctor wasn't going to react good to this. Jack though while keeping his eyes on Josh's face. The more he looked the more he recognized Rose's eyes and The Doctors wild brown hair.

"Does Rose know your here? He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes". Jack though for a second then moved passed him and out of the door.

"Well I could give him a call or use that machine down there to send a signal to the TARDIS. Usually that's my techies job but the team is currently out rounding up weevils I think". Jack ran down the stairs and across the room too a table with a couple of computers set up. Josh quickly hurried over and watched as he sent out a quick signal and message out. "Right that's the signal sent now we just have to wait. Are you hungry? Jack turned around sharply and grabbed a phone on the desk. He started to dial a number but stopped and said "You do like pizza right? Josh smiled and nodded then walked away from the computers to some sofas and took a seat. Once Jack had finished ordering the food he made his way over and took a seat beside him.

"So hows Rose and The Doctor's duplicate coping? Josh looked down sadly they would know he was gone by now, he could imagine they were trying to find away back for him.

"I don't know the last time I saw mum we argued she was trying to stop me coming". Just then the entrance to the hub opened revealing four chatting people. Jack patted Josh on the shoulder then stood from the sofa and made his way over to the group.

He watched as they all talked for a bit then one of the women looked towards him and smiled. "We have food". She walked over and vacated the seat Jack had just left. "I'm Gwen and your are? Josh smiled and mumbled his name.

"Josh do you want to see how we roll? He looked towards Gwen and she nodded. Jumping up from the sofa he jogged over to Jack who was standing waiting. They walked out of the main entrance and down a long cold tunnel to a door which lead out to what looked like a tourist information office. Josh thinking he couldn't be any more surprised was shocked once again this just kept getting better and better.

They walked across the small office and out of the door onto the pier where a black SUV was parked up.

"It's a good job not many people come along here or we would have been found out years ago". Jack opened the back door of the car to reveal some horrid looking creature lying on the floor unconscious.

"Is that a weevil? Instead of answering he grabbed the body and walked off the way him came.

"Yes but we only bring them in when they start causing trouble which isn't very often". As they were making there way back inside Gwen ran up to them shouting something about The Doctor appearing. Jack handed over the unconscious weevil and ran back outside. They ran down the pier and around the corner towards the water fountain where a blue box was parked. When they reached the mysterious box Jack motioned for Josh to go first but to his surprise the door opened to reveal The Doctor. Stepping back he stared at Josh in disbelief was he seeing things.

"Jack what's going on? Completely unfazed Jack urged Josh forward causing him to bump into The Doctor.

"I found him stuck on a planet luckily I got there in time he was insistent in finding you. That's all I know". He nodded then looked at Josh who was looking down at the floor nervously.

"You went through all that to find me why? Jack slipped passed The Doctor feeling they needed sometime alone.

"I didn't fit in on that world no one understands me plus I heard the stories of mums adventures and wanted to experience it". Sighing he ran his hand through his hair and turned towards the console.

"You do realise that you can never go back your stuck here". The Doctor's voice began to raise a bit he felt a similarity in his words once uttering them to Rose.

"I know all that". Josh watched as he walked around the console flicking switches and pressing buttons.

"It's your choice but just remember it isn't always safe so on them times you've got to listen to me. Jack may think he knows but don't listen half the time his flirting any way". The Doctor turned around with a huge smirk on his face and opened his arms for a hug. Laughing Josh excepted the hug then pulled apart when Jack entered again with a bottle in his hand and three glasses.

"A celebration is in order". He thrust the bottle at The Doctor then set the glasses down on the floor.

"You know Joshua's to young for this unless of course its juice". Jack smirked while grabbing the bottle off him and pouring the liquid into the first glass.

"What did you once say live a little". Glaring at him The Doctor grabbed the glass before Josh could get his hands on it.

"I won't even ask how you know that". Jack rolled his eyes before taking a sip then holding his glass up in the air. "This is to new beginnings welcome to the TARDIS Joshua". The Doctor held up his glass and smiled down at Josh. He finally has somebody to learn how to fly the TARDIS and other amazing things maybe it wasn't so bad after all he though while watching Jack and Josh laughing.

**A/N Well that's it I'm afraid I hope you enjoyed my story I certainly have, I'm maybe thinking about writing a series for the adventures of Joshua, Jack and The Doctors travelling. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and favourites it means a lot. I would just like to quickly thank my best friend Tom who has support me through out this story and encouraged me to go on. And also helping me on bits I was struggling on so this last chapters for you. **

**Bye for now xx**


End file.
